Dark Demon Meets One Of Light
by YamiKoi
Summary: well... first fanfic.. be nice... a dark clan leader meets a vampire with a few... strange features... but someone else has their eye on him as well YY X YM no killing me for being a bad writer! M for chapter 8
1. Meeting With A Strange Vampire

Hey all, my first fanfic!!! XD

Don't expect anything good cause I'm useless at everything!!!

NO FLAMING!!! Flames will be used to make toasties!!!

YAY TOASTIES…. Now I'm hungry I'm gonna go grab a ham and cheese toastie and you read!!! Does the toastie dance

ENJOY EVEN THO IM A BAD WRITER!!!!

sighs I need some confidence in my worthless existence sighs

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO CAUSE IF I DID YAMI WOULD BE ALWAYS SHIRTLESS drools AND HE WOULD BE SMOOTHERING YUGI CONSTANLY!!! (A may do a drawing of Yugi as an Egyptian but not sure)

BACK LAWYERS BACK!!!! whip cracks are heard and nudges chair close to them

Chapter 1: Meeting with a strange vampire

Hisses were heard in the Egyptian land as two vampire fought angrily.

"Why have you come here?" Yugi enquired.

Yugi was a young vampire with pointed ears and large fangs. He had clawed hands and feet; his other features were currently hid under his clothes. He had multi-coloured hair which consisted of blonde, black and crimson. Yugi had blonde bangs sticking in front of his face, spiked hair lifted above him with a black fill and a crimson outline. He had large amethyst coloured eyes. The boy wore a short cream skirt and an emerald coloured corset with a dark green intricate design on. (A/N: Don't ask me why but for some reason as an Egyptian I always imagine Yugi with a corset on. Weird huh???? Oh well, he looks cute!!! XD)

"I have come to rest but seeing as this spot is obviously occupied I shall move on." Yami replied.

Yami looked much like the young boy. He had mostly the same features but with a few differences. He had the same hair as Yugi but he also had lightening shaped bangs running up his hair. He also had crimson eyes. He wore a long cream robe with a golden coloured rope ties around his waist. There was a large golden form at the top of the robe which shone in the Egyptian sun. Yami had large leathery black wings sprouting from his back with a large spike on the end. Yami also had a long leathery black tail with spike running down it. He also had spikes running down his spine. Just like Yugi he had clawed hands and feet. He also had large sharp fangs and pointed ears.

"Then leave." Yugi demanded glaring at his opponent.

Yami raised his eyebrow. He never backed down. No one told Yami what to do. No one dominated over him. Yami could feel his anger slowly rising.

"What if I decide not to?" Yami questioned. "What if I wish to stay?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger. Suddenly Yami darted towards the young boy. He slammed the young boy against the wall. Yugi screeched loudly as the sharp rock dug into his soft, pale flesh. Yami chuckled darkly.

"Well little one if you can't even defend yourself from such a weak attack how are you going to protect your territory?" Yami questioned.

Yugi whimpered loudly and lowered his pointed ears. Yami smirked and moved to bite down on the young boy's neck. Yugi quickly brought his legs up and slammed them against Yami's stomach. Yami was thrown back. He quickly dug his clawed feet into the floor and stopped himself. Yami smirked.

"So you have a little defensive manoeuvre huh?" Yami said.

Yugi glared angrily back. Yami darted forward again and grabbed the young boy's corset. Before he could move his petit body was slammed onto the floor. Yami straddled the young boy's hips and held both his hands above his head. Yugi desperately fought back kicking his legs around trying to move his arms but the taller vampire was much stronger than him. Deciding not to waste time Yami quickly moved down and dug his fangs into the smaller vampire's neck. Yugi screeched painfully and fought even harder but still was unable to throw the other off. Finally Yugi's body lay still as he gave up. Every vampire knew that to win a fight you had to either kill your opponent or bite down on his or her neck. This showed dominance. Yami leaned back and smirked. He gently ran his unoccupied hand over the younger's face, stroking his cheek. Yugi lowered his ears silently whimpering. Once again Yami smirked.

"Now let's see." Yami said. "Should I leave or stay?"

Yugi glared angrily back at the other vampire.

"I did just win this battle which means you belong to me spiritually and," Yami gently stroked the young boy's cheek again his eyes travelling downwards, "physically."

Yugi swallowed nervously his ears still lowered. Yami gently pulled the young boy up into sitting position but kept a tight hold of his hands. Something white behind the young boy caught Yami's eye.

"What's this?" Yami questioned.

Yugi lowered his ears when Yami touched it and began fighting again. Yami smirked easily holding the small boy at bay. Yami reached back and gently unlaced the young boy's corset and chuckled.

"Well, well, well, a vampire with white feathery wings." Yami said gently stroking the young vampire's soft, delicate wings. "You don't see that every day."

Yugi whimpered. Yugi had a pair of large feathery, white, wings with a crimson lining on the bottom of his wings.

"I wonder…" Yami said.

He reached down and gently slid his hands into the back of Yugi's skirt. Hooking a finger around a soft, furry object, Yami gently pulled it out. A small smirk appeared on Yami's face as he extracted a long, fragile, furry, white tail with a crimson tipped end out of the skirt. But, just like Yami he had spikes running down his tail.

"Usually vampire's keep their best weapons out of their clothes." Yami said.

Yugi lowered his ears angry at Yami's sarcasm.

"You know perfectly well why I hide them." Yugi snapped angrily.

Yami smirked. Oh yes, he knew. A vampire was noted down as a dark creature. Their tails and wings were always leathery, dark colours. Yugi's on the other hand weren't. They both knew that if a vampire with Yugi's features entered a clan he would be a laughing stock. The thought of a vampire with pure white attributes was laughable to vampires.

"Is that why you hide here Little One?" Yami questioned. "Are you scared?"

Yugi lowered his ears and nodded. Yami smirked but pitied the smaller vampire. Yami gently let go of the young one's hands. Yugi stood up and turned away from Yami. Yami rose to his feet and watched as the young boy moved his tail back into his skirt and pushed it out of a hole in his skirt so it was more comfortable. Yami's eyes softened.

"Here." Yami said simply.

Yami picked up the vampire's corset and cut in two slits either side of the laces and wrapped it around the young one. Yami gently took hold of the fragile wings and pushed them out of each slit, then gently laced it back up tightly. Yugi was completely silent throughout this. Yami stared for a few seconds then finally…

"I'll be moving on then." Yami said turning to leave.

"How long will you be staying?" Yugi questioned.

Yami looked around.

"What?" He asked.

"How long will you be staying?" Yugi repeated.

Yami shrugged.

"Only a couple of days, just 'till I get my strength back." Yami replied.

Yugi was silent for a few seconds then…

"Come on in then." Yugi said.

Yugi turned away from Yami and motioned for him to follow. Yami did as he was told.

"There isn't much here." Yugi said as Yami looked around. "I'll probably be moving away myself soon."

Yami looked around at Yugi staring.

"Why?" He questioned.

Yugi shrugged.

"It always happens." Yugi replied. "I stay for a couple of days, eventually another vampire comes wanting to stay. Laughs at the way I look, we fight, I usually lose, and before he tries to force me to stay like others before him I leave before he tries to use me."

Yami stared sympathetically.

"Well… if you'd like… I own a clan… so maybe… you'd like to come to my clan." Yami suggested.

Yugi shook his head.

"I came out here to avoid the laughter." Yugi replied. "Why go into a clan?"

"I'll make sure no one does." Yami said. "I'll protect you."

Yugi turned and stared at Yami who stared back. There was silence then…

"I'll think about it." Yugi answered.

Yami gave a warm smile and Yugi smiled back. Yami looked around the cave. It was completely empty.

'_He really doesn't plan on staying long_.' Yami thought as he stares at the bare cave.

There were large rocks on the floor which Yugi obviously slept on. Yami waited for Yugi to choose where he slept before Yami took his own resting place. Yugi quietly jumped on a particularly flat rock near the back in silence. It was natural instinct for a vampire to sleep somewhere higher than the floor. Yami sighed and looked around for a comfortable rock.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked staring at Yami.

Yami looked around.

"Looking for somewhere comfy to rest." Yami replied.

Yugi stares for a few seconds then slowly made his way over to Yami and grasped his arm. Yami stared and followed the young vampire. Yugi climbed back onto the large flat rock and motioned for Yami to come on too.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. Yami stared, and then gently climbed on beside Yugi. Yami lay down and allowed his wings to droop of the side of the rock. He looked over to Yugi. Yugi curled up tightly in a ball. His tail curled around him and then gently wrapped his wings around himself and shuddered.

"Are you OK?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Fine, it's just a little cold that's all." Yugi replied.

Yami eye's softened. Moving down Yami gently uncurled the boy and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He then wrapped both wings around him keeping the young boy arm. Yugi stared for a few seconds then rested his head on Yami's chest and cuddled into it tightly. He wrapped his arms around Yami happily. He also wrapped his wings around Yami keeping him warm as well.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yami enquired.

"Mmmm." Yugi replied motioning that he could.

"What made you change your mind about me staying?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and gently cuddled closer into Yami's chest.

"Because you didn't laugh at me," Yugi replied.

Yami eyes softened.

"Can I ask you another?" Yami enquired.

Yugi nodded.

"What's your name?" Yami asked.

"Yugi," Yugi replied. "Yugi Mutou."

"Mine's Yami." Yami said.

Yugi smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Yugi." Yami said.

The two smiled and happily slept in each others arms silently and comfortably.

That's my fav ending so far for a chappie!!!... That's my only ending so far… ... I'm strange it's official. Oh well!!!

**Read and review!!!** or my pulshie Yami will get you!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!! Holds you a chibi Yami and shakes it …AWWWW IT'S SO CUTE!!! cuddles it… coughs nervously erm… yes review YAY TOASTIES!!!

3 reviews and another CHAPPIE!!!


	2. To Encounter Others Of The Night

My second chappie!!!! I only have a vague idea where this is going so don't expect anything amazing!!!

I don't care about how many reviews I get anymore. Thank you very much if you do review. But if only one person reviews I'll continue with the story. It's not fair for the person who took their time comment on my story.

Anyway, NO FLAMING!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO ((cries))

On with the chapter!!!

Chapter 2: To Encounter Others Of The Night

Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes and smiled. He looked down, stared at his new friend and sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever meet another like him." Yami said smiling.

Yugi let off a small moan and opened his own amethyst eyes. He smiled when he saw Yami.

"So I wasn't dreaming." Yugi said smiling.

"Nope," Yami replied smirking. "This gorgeous face actually exists."

Yugi giggled lightly and smiled. Yami smiled back.

"So are you coming?" Yami enquired.

Yugi blinked.

"Where?" Yugi asked.

"To my clan." Yami answered.

Yugi bit his lip nervously and turned to the floor.

"Well… I…" Yugi contemplated.

Yami smiled.

"You don't have to Little One." Yami ensured him. "It's your personal choice."

Yugi stared at the floor in silence.

"I'm…. scared." Yugi admitted.

Yami's eyes softened immensely. He gently wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him close and kissed the young boy's forehead protectively.

"I told you Little One I'm here I'll protect you." Yami said.

Yugi stared for a few seconds then smiled.

"Alright I'll come." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and kisses the young boy's forehead again. Yugi smiled warmly.

"I'm glad that you could come Little One." Yami said.

Yugi looked up.

"Little One?" He questioned.

Yami smiled.

"A nickname Yugi." Yami replied and gently nuzzled Yugi's cheek. "It thought you'd like it, I find it cute personally. You don't mind do you?"

Yugi blushed at his new nickname.

"No, of course not." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled.

"I'm glad Little One." Yami admitted.

Yugi silently blushed while Yami hugged him.

"Let's start on our travels today. I believe it's a two day trip from here." Yami stated.

Yugi nodded in agreement and the two rose to their feet.

"I suppose it's a good thing I hadn't settled down here huh?" Yugi said.

Yami smiled. The two left the cave and made their way through the dark blanket of night. Yami looked up at the full moon and yawned. He looked over to Yugi.

"You don't need to feed tonight do you?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"I can last about a week without feeding." Yugi replied. "I fed last night so I won't be that much of an inconvenience."

Yami smiled.

"You're not an inconvenience you're my Little Aibou." Yami said firmly.

"Aibou?" Yugi questioned.

"Partner, it's the language from Northern Kingdom (1)." Yami replied. "It means partner."

Yugi blushed again and turned away. Yami smiled and they continued on their way.

"Aren't we going to fly?" Yugi questioned.

"Usually, yes but it's a full moon tonight and Ryu's (2) been spotted more and more lately. Flying will just make it easier for him and others like him to spot us against the light." Yami answered. "Not to mention I have black wings which will make us even more noticeable against the moonlight."

Yugi blinked and tilted his head to one side cutely in a confused manner.

"Ryu?" Yugi questioned.

"Ryu's…" Yami started.

Suddenly Yami froze and looked around. Yugi stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Yugi questioned.

Yami stayed silent and turned to his right staring at the opening of near by forest (3). Yugi blinked and looked to where Yami was staring.

"What is it?" Yugi questioned.

"Nothing." Yami replied. "Come on."

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's delicate waist and continued on his way. Yugi looked back over to the forest but Yami gently pulled Yugi closer protectively. Yugi turned back to the route.

"So, about this Ryu, who is he?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced back over to the forest and continued.

"Later Yugi." Yami replied.

Noticing Yami sudden tense body Yugi decided it was best to ask later and allow Yami to keep his concentration on their surroundings. The two continued for a few minutes when suddenly…

"MOVE!" Yami cried out pushing Yugi to one side and getting into a defensive position.

Yugi hit the floor and quickly sat up.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

Yami was currently on his back both hands wrapped around the snout of a silver werewolf above him trying his best to keep it shut while the werewolf tried to force his mouth open. It had both claws on Yami's shoulder keeping him down. Yami swung his tail around hitting the werewolf of the side of the head throwing it off him. The two quickly rose to their feet their dark eyes piercing into each others growling quietly.

"Yugi stay back." Yami ordered.

Yugi stared nervously at the two of them but did as he was told. The werewolf darted forward and jumped onto Yami. Yami rolled back and threw the creature off him self but not before the werewolf slashed at his chest creating 3 large gashes across his chest. Yami cried out as he rose to his feet clutching his chest. The werewolf had managed to land of its feet. Yami could almost feel its mocking smirk as it stared the injured vampire.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out making his way forward.

"STAY BACK!" Yami ordered.

Yugi reluctantly stopped. The werewolf looked over to Yugi hearing his cry. It could smell the small boy's fear. It mentally smirked. It loved that smell. It began making it's way over to Yugi.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yami threatened noticing the werewolf's movements.

It ignored him. Yami moved forward but was forced onto his knees as pain ripped through his body.

"YUGI LOOK OUT!" Yami cried out.

Yugi, still staring nervously at his injured friend turned just as the werewolf attacked. It grabbed the young vampire's corset and lifted him up. Yugi cried out desperately, his body shook and terror filled his large amethyst eyes. Gathering up every bit of energy he had Yami threw his body forward hitting the werewolf. It cried out and threw Yugi angrily. Yugi flew back and his body hit a large rock. Yugi cried out as he hit the floor and whimpered loudly. The werewolf spun around facing Yami. Yami thrust his claws upward slicing its chest deeply. It cried out. Before it could move Yami grabbed its chin with one hand pushing its head up and slashed its throat as deeply as possible. The werewolf gave a strangled cry and threw itself onto the ground desperately slashing out as blood gushed from the open wound staining its once pure silver fur to a dark crimson. It dripped off the creature's fur and onto the sandy floor beneath it also staining the sand beneath it. Yami ran over to Yugi who was slowly rising to its feet.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine what about you?" Yugi asked.

"Never been better." Yami replied giving Yugi a comforting smile.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami holding him close and Yami kissed his forehead. The two made their way over to the dying werewolf. Its breathing was now shallow and heavy showing it was only seconds away from the Seth's (4) could, eternal grasp. Yami stared at it then, with his foot, gently pushed its head to one side.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

A part of the wolf's fur had been burnt off leaving skin. On the skin was the picture of a golden crown with a dark garnet snake wrapped around it. The snake hissed once and showed its tongue to the two vampires. The picture slowly turned black as the werewolf took its last agonizing breath and left this world.

"What?" Yugi whispered.

"Ryu." Yami said simply as he stared at the blackened mark on its neck.

END OF SECOND CHAPTER!!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

(1) In my stories there is usually a central kingdom, northern, eastern, southern and western kingdom.

(2) Ryu is always the name of the evil being in my story.

(3) There are actually no forests in the Egypt but there is usually in my stories.


	3. Arrival To The Clan

GOT IT!!!! Soz fanfiction kept telling me tht there was an error with uploading this chapter but now it's working so they'll be coming up again now!!!

My third chappie!!!

REMEMBER NO FLAMING!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! NO SHIRTLESS YAMIS CRIES!!!

Chapter 3: Arrival To The Clan

"Yami, I don't understand who is this 'Ryu?'" Yugi questioned.

"Someone I don't want you meeting Yugi." Yami replied. "Come on, if one of Ryu's pets are here he can't be far behind."

"What's so bad about this 'Ryu?'" Yugi enquired.

Yami shook his head.

"Let's just see if we can make it to my clan without anymore… painful meetings." Yami replied.

Yugi nodded in agreement. The two of them continued on their route to Yami's clan. Yugi noticed that Yami seemed more alert now but he couldn't really blame him. Yugi stopped when he heard the sound of unfolding wings. Yami froze too.

"Yugi get behind me." Yami ordered gently pulling Yugi's small frame behind him.

Yugi whimpered and grabbed hold of Yami's clothes. Yami lowered his ears as he looked around. There was a rustling sound by the forest clearing. Yugi lowered his ears frightened. Yami eyes narrowed and he quietly began growling threateningly. Suddenly a black form darted upward in front of the moon. Yami hissed angrily but soon stopped. His eyes narrowed and his eyes soon became softer. He pulled Yugi out from behind him his eyes were softening at the sight of the frightened boy.

"It's alright." Yami soothed him.

Yugi glanced behind Yami and lowered his ears. Yami looked back and smiled as a tall form with dark blue wings landed behind him.

"Seto, how have you been?" Yami asked.

A tall form moved out from the darkness revealing cold blue eyes and tanned skin. His clawed hands and feet were just like Yami's. His large dark blue wings had a spike on the end and his leathery dark blue tail had spikes running up it and up his spine. He had pointed ears. The fangs in his mouth gleamed in the moonlight poking out from his smirking mouth.

"Fine, so you finally decided to come back?" Seto said.

Yami nodded.

"I sensed you approaching so I came to greet you." Seto said.

"How have things been?" Yami questioned.

"Fine, a couple of greetings from Ryu but we managed to keep him at bay while you were gone." Seto answered.

"Speaking of Ryu did you tell him I'd left?" Yami enquired.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" Seto enquired.

"We had a run in with one of his pets." Yami replied.

"Well as far as I know no one told him of your location….We?" Seto answered.

Yami looked around and noticed that Yugi had shrunk behind him. His eye's softened and he gently pulled Yugi from behind him. Yugi lowered his ears as he stared up at Seto.

"Seto this is Yugi Mutou, Yugi this is Seto Kaiba, my cousin." Yami explained.

"H-hello." Yugi whispered.

"Picked up a couple of things on the way back?" Kaiba asked smirking.

Yugi blushed and moved behind Yugi again.

"He allowed me to stay on his territory so I could be shielded from the sun." Yami answered. "Kept me warm and…. is very shy as you can see."

Yugi had moved behind Yami again but had moved slightly to one side so that he could see Kaiba. Kaiba smirked. He looked Yugi over and raised his eyebrow when he saw a fluffy tail and white wings. Yugi lowered his ears and moved both attributes away from Kaiba's gaze. He moved so that his entire body was engulfed by Yami's shadow.

"Come, everyone has been waiting anxiously on your arrival my Pharaoh." Kaiba said motioning for the two to follow which they did.

It only took a few minutes for the two to reach the clan. The three of them walked to the top of a hill. They reached the top and looked down. Yugi gasped. There was about fifty tents at the bottom and about a hundred vampires gathered at the bottom all were talking to each other, some adults were teaching their children how to fly while some of the child vampires played happily with each other and some adults were playfully chasing them across the night sky.

"Come on." Yami said making his way down the hill along with Seto.

Yugi lowered his ears and didn't move. The two stopped.

"What's wrong Little One?" Yami questioned.

Yugi moved his tail between his legs and looked at the floor. Yami's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Yugi gently kissing his forehead.

"What did I tell you Little One?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up.

"I promised I'd protect you." Yami said. "And I intend on keeping my promise."

"Yugi lowered his ears and nodded."

The two made their way down followed by Kaiba. Yugi took and deep breath and reluctantly made his way into the small village. Most of the vampires stopped and stared as the three passed. Some of them bowed welcoming back their Pharaoh. But they could tell most eyes were on Yugi. Yugi lowered his ears when he heard people whispering or just staring at him. They continued to the edge of the village and stopped. They stared at the inhabitants. All had followed the Pharaoh to await his words of return but most to find out about the strange creature their Pharaoh had found on his travels. Yugi quietly hid behind Yami to get away from the prying eyes of the clan members. Yami lifted his arms to silence the whispers.

"My people." Yami called. "I have returned from my travels."

All the clan members cried out happily for the return of their Pharaoh. Yami lifted his arms to silence them again.

"As you saw on my return I have brought another vampire to join our clan." Yami shouted.

Whispers erupted from the clan members again out of surprise that the light coloured creature was a vampire. Yami gently pulled Yugi out from behind him and in front of him.

"He is to become a member of this clan." Yami called. "I wish for him to be brought and accepted into this clan like any other vampire would."

Yami looked at Yugi who stared nervously at the floor muttering to himself. "I knew this was a bad idea I never should have come I should have stayed in my lonely world on my own how could I been so stupid as to think I could be accepted."

Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi and whispered. "It's alright Yugi just calm down."

Yugi looked nervously up and stared out into the silent crowd. Yami slowly lead him closer and closer to the crowd. A young vampire slowly made her way forward staring. Her father quickly followed. Yugi lowered his ears and fell to his knees before the young vampire. She slowly reached forward toward one of Yugi's wings. Yugi moved it toward her smiling warmly. She gently touched it. She giggled happily and wrapped her arms tightly it cuddling into the delicate, fragile, warm, feathers. There was a light giggling sound and Yugi looked up just as five young women about Yugi's age made their way forward and wrapped their arms around his smiling and giggling happily. At least ten more men and women joined then and lead Yugi into the crowd. Yami smiled glad that Yugi had been easily accepted.

"Come on we'll show you around." One of the men said.

"Stop hogging him all to yourself Damien." Another woman complained and pulled Yugi closer to her.

Yugi blushed madly as they continued to fight over him and pull him about. Yami smiled.

"Have fun Little One." Yami said.

END EVERYONE!!! For this chapter anyway. Not very eventful though was it??? Oh well!!!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**

I'm also starting a new fic about Yami being in a gang (will be rated M for Yami and Yugi being together) no proper lemons but Yami's a bit…. Nasty…. And…. attempts to rape Yugi (cries for him) sorry Yugi.

Yugi: You better be ((holds you dagger))

Me: YAMI!!!

Yami: You're on your own YamiKoi, even I cant stop Yugi at this point… I wouldn't mind raping Yugi though ((purrs))

Yugi: ((Stops, glares at YamiKoi)) We'll finish this later ((runs away into nearby bedroom))

Me: ((sweatdrop)) at least I'm ok for now REVIEW


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!!!**

Soz y'all that I'm not updating but my SATs are coming up so I've had to study. Not sure when I'll be updating again SORRY. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm not ignoring the story. I'm typing up the next chapter. But it's coming together very slowly. I'M TRYING PEOPLE!!!


	5. Are you real or am I living a lie?

Hey all I'm finally updating. Soz about the delady.

SATs problems. Anyway here's my new chapter!!!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4

Yugi smiled as he was dragged through the village with the various men and women who were showing him around. Yugi had been afraid to be in a clan because of his looks but everyone had accepted him so easily. The demons showed him various stalls and seemed to talk about the romantic spots the most. Yugi smiles warmly. This was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Meanwhile….

Yami was standing on a cliff staring up at the full moon as it glared down at him. Yami sighed. He didn't understand what was going on. Why had Ryu attacked him? The two had fought a lot in the past but no one had ever won. They had made a treaty long ago to stop the fighting. So why was Ryu attacking him now? What had possessed him to continue? Unless…. Yami wasn't the one Ryu was after! Yami had just been in the way of the real mission, but who? The only person with him at the time had been Yugi. Had Yugi lied to him? Had Yugi been apart of Ryu's clan long ago? Had he aspired against the clan and gotten kicked out. Was Ryu after him because of an attack? He wasn't sure but, but what he was sure of was that he was after Yugi. Yami spread out his wings and flew into the air. There was the sound of more beating wings as Yami gently lowered himself to the floor.

"Good evening Bakura." Yami greeted.

"Good evening My King." Bakura greeted back.

Yami silently smirked.

"Still trying to defeat me?" Yami asked.

"Actually this was more of a greeting attack." Bakura replied smirking and lightly landing on the floor beside Yami. "Reminiscing are we?"

Yami smirked.

"Maybe." Yami replied.

"As mysterious as ever Yami." Bakura said.

Yami smirked.

"What have you done Bakura?" Yami inquired.

"Can't brothers just talk to each other like family?" Bakura complained.

"Most can but there's something special about our relationship that means we only talk when you've caused a problem." Yami replied.

Bakura stared the finally….

"I've lost your boyfriend." Bakura answered.

"What!" Yami cried out. "I told you to keep an eye on him."

"I was a little distracted that's all." Bakura replied defensively.

"Drooling over Ryou." Yami concluded.

"….Maybe." Bakura replied.

Yami sighed.

"Just find him and his group and bring him to my palace." Yami ordered.

Bakura nodded and left.

"My Ra." Yami muttered.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound. Yami instantly covered his ears and looked round.

WHAM!

Yami was thrown off the cliff. He instantly withdrew his wings landed lightly on the floor. Yami looked up just as the creature landed not 4 foot from him. Yami stared. It was a dragon.

"Oh My Ra." Yami whispered.

With a loud battle cry the monster advanced but not before Yami saw the golden glowing crown and garnet snake shining brightly on the creature's forehead. Yami adopted a defensive position, this wasn't going to be as easy as the werewolf.

IMPORTANT!!!! I need ratings people. I want you to tell me which story you like better and I'll try to concentrate more on that one. Look at me chapter 4 coming soon. If you like both as much as each other just say and I'll alternate the chapters as best I can. PLEASE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW IT WOULD HELP A LOT!!!!!

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING AGAIN!!!! STUPID SATs!!!!

I know this chapter is bad but I seem to have writers block at the moment. So for a little fun I've set up a fight scene with a dragon for the next chapter. This is my worse chapter ever I know and I;m sorry!!!!! No killing me for being a bad writer.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	6. Night Fight

Hey all my fifth chapter…. I think. It's another chapter OK???? I can't even keep up with myself… losing brain cells and IQ points….. XX….. chap…ter……

--------------------------------------------------------

In front of Yami was a large auburn coloured dragon. It had white spikes running from the top of it's head down to the tip of it's large tail. It's sharp emerald eyes took in the creature guarding it's target. Just an inconvenience. It white teeth showed as the dragon screeched motioning an attack and darted forward. Blood shined on the dragon's teeth, it had recently been fed but was hungry for more.

The dragon attacked darting forward to bite. Thinking quickly Yami jumped into the air and landed onto the dragon's head. It instantly threw it's head into the air trying to throw Yami off. Yami lifted a clawed hand and thrust it into the dragon's scaly head. The dragon shook it's head. Yami quickly tried to pull his hand out.

"Oh no." Yami muttered.

His hand was stuck in the dragon's scaly flesh. It just seemed annoyed more than anything. Yami's attack obviously hadn't hurt the tough scaled beast. It began throwing it's head around to get him off. Yami desperately pulled. It was coming out but slowly. Yami cried out as the dragon threw it's head forward causing Yami to be thrown over. And onto his back. He hissed as pain pulsed through his now broken arm. Yami threw himself over and onto his feet again. He couldn't hurt his arm anymore. Grabbing the broken limb with his other hand Yami pulled as hard as he possibly could. More pain ripped through his already painful arm. Yami cried out. His arm came free.

"YES!" Yami shouted.

The dragon screeched and threw it's head to one side throwing Yami off. Yami cried out when he hit the floor and rolled down a hill. He slowly rose to his feet moaning at the pain that was beginning to grow in his back now. Yami rose to his feet readying himself for the next attack. Yami blinked. The creature was walking away. Realisation hit him. It was heading for his village. Yami ran after him lifting his wings he took flight after the beast. Thinking fast as he approached the creature Yami quickly flew into it's vision and aimed a scratch at it's eyes. The creature quickly swiped at Yami. Barely dodging the creature, Yami landed behind it. He looked around smirking but it soon disappeared. The creature hit Yami with it's auburn coloured tail. Yami was thrown back and into a nearby rock. Again, Yami cried out as his injured arm hit the rock. Unfortunately, with his wings spread out they were also vulnerable to attacks now. As Yami hit the rock one of his wings had been folded in half and Yami's back had landed on it, another broken limb. Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes and stared at the creature. Pain was taking over causing his vision to move out of focus.

"I can't tell whether I'm crazy or if there's now two of them." Yami muttered.

He quickly shook his head getting his normal vision back, only to see the dragon's tail coming right at his body. Yami closed his eyes waiting for the last fatal hit.

"Need at lift?" A familiar voice asked.

Yami head shot up. He was in the air. Looking back he saw his infamous brother, Bakura.

"Thanks." Yami thanked him.

"You're welcome, I heard you girlish shriek and decided to help." Bakura informed him smirking.

Yami smiled.

"Any idea on how to defeat it?" Yami asked.

"No but we're going for a ride." Bakura replied turning, aiming to land of the dragon's head.

Yami looked up; it was heading for the village. Bakura landed softly as not to be noticed by the creature.

"What do we do?" Bakura questioned.

"Use it like a horse." Yami answered.

"For quick getaways?" Bakura looked questioningly at his brother.

Yami rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. Grabbing one of the spikes on the dragon's head, Yami pulled it to the right.

"Use it like a horse's rein." Yami explained.

Grabbing the same spike, Bakura helped lead the dragon away from the village. The dragon's head was forced to the right, it turned away. Yami sighed in relief. The dragon came to a halt. It began swinging its head around again to throw off the new occupiers. Grabbing Yami, Bakura jumped off of the creature's head and landed on the floor.

"We've got it away from the village now how do we kill it?" Bakura asked.

"If I knew that don't you think I would have told you by now?" Yami snapped.

The creature continued on the offensive. The two jumped away.

"Well, what's the softest part on a dragon?" Bakura asked.

"What do I look like? A dragon?" Yami snapped. "I don't know."

"It's underside."

Kaiba landed lightly between them.

"How did you know there was a dragon here?" Bakura asked.

"I'm skilful, knowledge, and psychic…. Hearing it screech helped too." Kaiba answered.

"So what we attack it's underside?" Yami asked.

"That'll only wound it." Kaiba answered.

"Then what?" Bakura asked.

"You see that mark on it's head?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

"It allows the marker to take control but, if we stab it it'll kill the dragon instantly." Kaiba said. "Does anyone have a weapon?"

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting to meet a dragon on my way up here please forgive my lack of preparedness." Yami snarled sarcastically.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Here." Bakura said removing a small dagger from a scabbard strapped to his thigh.

Kaiba and Yami blinked.

"What?" Bakura snapped. "When you rob people you have to always be prepared."

"Bakura, we may be brothers but if I live through this I am still Pharaoh, we'll have to talk about your thieving problem." Yami informed him.

"How do we get to it's head?" Yami asked.

"I doubt it's just going to stand there." Bakura said.

"Yami can still jump?" Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded.

"We'll distract it and you kill it." Kaiba said passing Yami the dagger.

Yami nodded. Bakura and Kaiba jumped up and began flying around in the creature's vision. It screeched and quickly swiped at the vampires. Waiting until the creature's complete concentration was on his relatives. Yami jumped up and threw the dagger forward. The dragon spun its head around throwing a burst of flame at Bakura. The dagger hit the dragon's neck and bounced off. Yami cursed and ran to retrieve it. Picking it up, Yami looked up. A claw was heading for him.

WHAM!

Kaiba had thrown himself at Yami pushing him forward safe, away from the dragon's claw. The creature screeched and threw a burst of flame at Kaiba. Kaiba cried out as the fire burnt his wing.

"KAIBA!" Bakura shouted.

WHAM!

The dragon hit Bakura with his tail. Bakura was thrown back and hit the floor. He cried out but quickly redeemed himself and rose to his feet.

"Yami have you got the dagger?" Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded.

"This is it." Kaiba said.

Grabbing Yami and ignoring the increasing pain in his wing, Kaiba threw Yami into the air.

"YAMI NOW!" Kaiba shouted.

Yami threw the dagger as hard as he could aiming for the dragon's head. The creature lifted it's claw. Yami was completely vulnerable with his broken wing.

WHAM!

Yami was thrown to the side as his body hit the floor with a loud crash! The dagger continued its designated course through this action flying towards the creature closer and closer aiming for the mark finally…..

LAUGHS EVILLIY! I SHALL STOP! DOES THE DAGGER HIT THE DRAGON? DOES IT MISS? IS YAMI DEAD? OF I'M NASTY! (smirks) I'M….. SUGAR HIGH SO I'VE DECIDED ON ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Review please and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update forgive me!!!


	7. Memory Lane

Here's the next chapter peoples! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (unfortunately)

Two eyes slowly opened revealing dark, tired, crimson eyes.

"He's awake!" Someone called.

Yami slowly looked around to see Kaiba and Bakura running over to him. Yami gave a warm smile.

"Hey there." Yami greeted tiredly.

"Hey." Bakura greeted.

"What happened?" Yami questioned.

"You're we're knocked out when the dragon's tail hit you." Kaiba explained.

"Dragon's tail?" Yami questioned confusedly.

Yami looked up still slightly confused but it all came crashing back when his eyes met Kaiba's burnt wing. It was now covered with a bandage. Yami quickly sat up only to earn himself searing pain in his injured arm and wing. Bakura gently helped Yami sit up.

"Take it easy Yami you were hit pretty hard." Bakura warned him.

Yami moaned lightly.

"What happened to the dragon?" Yami enquired.

Kaiba and Bakura smirked.

/FLASHBACK/

Yami's body hit the floor with a loud crash. The dagger continued its route to the dragon's mark. It hit. A loud screech pierced the usually quiet night as the auburn coloured dragon crashed to the floor. The mark on the dragon's forehead glowed brightly for a few seconds but finally dulled motioning to the dragon's death. The blood gently ran down the dragon's head covering the now dull mark with thick black blood….

/FLASHBACK END/

Yami sighed in relief. Glancing up he noticed a young woman carrying a ceramic pot in her hands. Yami glared worriedly but Kaiba soon calmed him.

"It's alright Yami it's just a remedy to help your bones heal faster that's all." Kaiba explained.

Yami nodded trusting his friend and allowed the woman close. She gently scooped a large amount of the slimy, green, earthy smelling, thick, cream-like substance. She gently rubbed the remedy on Yami's broken arm and wing. Watching cautiously, a gentle stinking sensation made itself known in the injured limbs. Yami hissed in pain but, only seconds later, the substance slowly dissolved into Yami's skin. Yami gently, twisted, moving his arm and flapped his wing lightly testing them out.

"You'll feel a little stiff for a couple of days but you'll be fine." Kaiba explained.

Yami nodded. He heard a sudden gasp. Yami looked around and saw Yugi at the door. Yami gave Yugi a warm, gentle, inviting smile.

"Hey Yugi, how are you?" Yami asked.

Yugi ran across the room to Yami and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm fine, I only just heard what happened, are you okay? You're not seriously hurt are you? Someone told me you'd broken your arm." Yugi began to fuss over Yami looking him over for serious wounds.

Yami gave Yugi a warm smile.

"I'm fine Little One, I've had worse." Yami soothed him.

Yugi wrapped both arms around Yami holding him close. Yami's eyes softened and he wrapped his own arms around the smaller and kissed his forehead. Kaiba and Bakura smirked and left taking the healer with them. Yami pulled Yugi close resting the smaller boy's head on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair soothingly. Yugi looked up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked. "I couldn't stand losing anyone else."

"Yes Little One, I'm fine I just…. Wait… anyone…else." Yami looked questioningly down at the smaller.

Yugi averted his gaze keeping his head buried in Yami's chest. Yami's eyes softened. He decided to leave the subject for now and not pressure the smaller. He seemed so vulnerable at that second. Kissing the smaller boy's forehead again, Yami held the fragile boy close. Yugi slowly closed his amethyst eyes cuddling close to the taller. Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's protectively and ran his fingers through Yugi's silk hair. He pulled the smaller into his lap gently stroking Yugi's face and cuddling the smaller. Yugi sighed happily and cuddled closer into Yami's chest. He slowly opened his amethyst eyes and stared at the floor. Tears gently began to form and run down his pale face.

"Jou." Yugi whispered. "Why?"

Yugi cuddled tightly into Yami's chest as he gently cried.

That night….

Yugi tossed and turned in his bed next to Yami as the dark, frightening, memory played continuously in his dreams taunting him, blaming him.

/DREAM/

Yugi was on his knees as a vampire held his arms down, (he had already tied the boy's wings together leaving him completely helpless). Yugi whimpered loudly as he looked around. Yugi was on his knees helpless as a strong, young vampire stood above him. His best friend, and brother, was next to him being held in the same position by another vampire. He has beaten and tired from protecting Yugi but was determined to not let his brother down. He glared at the man standing above them. He was a tall, tanned, vampire with dark green eyes, almost black, dark green hair unevenly cut at the bottom, also almost black, with dark, green, leathery, wings and tail. The man smirked down at Yugi and gently reached forward and touched Yugi's face with his clawed hand. Yugi whimpered loudly and pulled away.

"Don't you DARE touch my brother." Jonouchi snarled warningly at the tanned vampire.

The vampire smirked down at Jou and walked over to him.

"Don't worry Jou; I'm sure there's room in my clan for you as well, maybe as a slave?" He suggested. "Yugi, of course, is going to be my little queen."

"I'll kill myself before I let Yugi end up with someone like you." Jou snarled spitting venom in each word.

"Interesting proposition Jou." The vampire taunted.

Jou glared back. Angrily fighting against the vampire holding him, Jou barely managed to break free. Throwing himself at the vampire he was took by surprise and knocked off his feet. Attacking the vampire holding his brother he grabbed Yugi and pulled him to the back of the cave.

"Face it Jou," the vampire taunted. "You protect your self let alone your brother."

Jou glared and looked back. Noticing a hole in the floor, Jou quickly darted back and grabbed Yugi. He pushed Yugi over to the hole and threw him in.

"JOU!" Yugi cried out.

There was a loud cry of pain and, as he fell, he could just about make out his brother being thrown against the wall by the psychotic vampire and being slashed continuously on the chest. Yugi desperately reached out as the sharp rocks and finally managed to grab one. His body now sliced and in need of serious medical attention Yugi held tightly onto the rock. He was lucky to be alive. Anyone else would have died. Grabbing another rock with his hand, Yugi began to pull himself up. It took the young boy half and hour and the affects of the blood loss was beginning to get to him. Reaching the top, Yugi pulled himself up slightly to look at his surroundings. No one. Yugi climbed onto the floor and ran over to the cave entrance, no one. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he turned back to the cave. He fell onto his knees. The floor was wet. Looking down Yugi saw the unmistakeable sight of blood. He knew it was his brother's. Yugi didn't care anymore, he didn't care about anything. Lying down on the puddles, Yugi closed his eyes and finally lost consciousness. The blood beneath began to soak into his clothes staining them with the crimson liquid…

AND…. I HAVE COURSE WORK. GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE YOU ALL THERE I HAVE LOADS OF TEXTILES COURSWORK TO DO! I'M SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING MUCH BUT IT'S BECAUSE OF COURSEWORK. sighs I'll update as soon as possible and I know that was one of my worst chapters… all my chapters are bad…. But this was idiotic…. OH WELL! You're the one for some reason reading this crap!


	8. I'm Still Here

I'VE UPDATED!!!!!

Yugi: YAY!!!

Yami: whoo bloody hoo!!! Another chapter to ruin and waste time of people's lives.

YamiKoi: Glares

Yami: Glares back

Yamkoi: sighs you're probably right.

Yami: smirks triumphantly

Yugi: slaps Yami on the back of the head Don't be nasty to her!!!!!

YamiKoi: smiles and hugs Yugi….. kidnaps him and runs

Yami: HEY!!! YAMIKOI DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH! ….. OR YUGI GET BACK HERE WITH MY KOI!!!!!

Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes and looked around….

WHAM!

Yami blinked as something collided with his nose and clutched it. Looking around he saw Yugi thrashing about in the bed beside him.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked shaking the smaller.

WHAM!

Yugi threw himself up accidentally hitting Yami's nose again.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out and hugging him. "Are you okay?"

Yami smiled warmly.

"I'm fine but one more hit and I'll be out the window." Yami replied.

Yugi blushed.

"Sorry you shocked me a bit." Yugi apologized.

"What were you dreaming about?" Yami asked.

"N-nothing just…. A bad dream….. nothing serious." Yugi lied hopelessly.

Be it from pain or fear of more pain by accidentally being hit again and never having those gorgeous looks Yami, didn't pressure the topic any further.

"Come on Little One let's get up or Bakura will have scared the food off the table." Yami sighed.

"Isn't the food dead?" Yugi questioned.

"….. let's just say Bakura has…. Talents……" Yami said rising to his feet. "…. He can do amazing things with a chicken and a few organs."

Yugi blinked in shock and slowly got dressed deciding the subject was a little too scary to continue with.

Yami and Yugi walked into the dining hall which already included a few council men and women, Bakura and Kaiba. Almost robotically Yami spoke.

"Bakura whatever you're doing stop it and if you're not doing anything don't do what you're thinking of doing." Yami said.

Bakura looked down looking instantly crestfallen. Yami smirked as he and Yugi sat down.

"So what do we have to do tonight?" Yami questioned.

"A few meetings, a report from the captain of guard, take a few packs hunting and a few hours on Ryu I think." Kaiba answered. "How did you sleep?"

"It was fine but I got a little shock this evening." Yami sighed.

"Did the eggs hatch?" Bakura asked hopefully.

Everyone stared at him.

"What eggs?" Yami questioned.

"N-nothing…. I just go eat…… somewhere else." Bakura slinked off.

Yami stared after him.

"TELL THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD I WANT MY ROOM SEARCHED NOW!" Yami shouted.

"MY BABIES!" Bakura cried out as his footsteps grew fainter as he ran.

Yami moved nervously then continued to eat.

"So what times my first meeting?" Yami questioned.

"11 am." Kaiba answered.

Yami glanced out of the window judging by the moon's position it was only 9.

"Yugi would you like to come out in the gardens with me?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled back.

Half an hour later….

Yami and Yugi were walking through the moonlit gardens the pure white light gave everything a mystic gleam.

"So…. You want to fill me in on this Ryu person?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh…. Ryu's an enemy of mine." Yami explained. "We've been rivals ever since we were seventeen, he seems to believe he's better than me and has always been trying to get the biggest clan than me, the most money, the better fighter, the list goes on. He's a lot more aggressive than me; he'll kill you for looking at him wrong and despises me. He has a tendency to call the Hikari he marries his 'little queen'."

Yugi's head shot up.

"Every Hikari he knows he believes is beneath him, he believes that their only use is sex, cleaning, and cooking, bloody freak." Yami sighed.

"D-does he have dark green hair, eyes, wings and tail?" Yugi asked. "Tall tanned man with an insignia of a crown with a dark, garnet, coloured snake on his right upper arm?"

Yami blinked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Yami questioned.

Yugi turned to the floor and whipped away a stray tear before it was noticeable to Yami.

"I've met him a c-couple of times." Yugi replied.

Yami stared nervously.

'I wonder if it is him Ryu is after?' Yami thought.

He opened his mouth to speak but a shout interrupted him.

"INTRUDER, INTRUDER!!!!" A near by guard called pointing to the roof behind Yami.

The two spun around only to see a flash of silver.

Later that day, miles away from Yami's clan….

A young male was sitting on his throne stroking the cheek of a white haired male albino with chocolate brown eyes who was chained by the neck to the right side of the throne trying desperately to ignore Ryu's invading fingers as they began to lower to the waist line of his torn skirt. The boy's name was Ryou. He had been with the spoilt, sadistic demon from the age of 8. After the demon's father had killed his family and taken him to the palace he was currently in Ryu had decided he wanted him and was soon the psychotic demon's toy. Ryu had only been 13 when he decided it was his turn to rule and killed both his parents as they had refused to give him the throne untill the age of 18. The small boy had sky blue wings and tail with spikes running up his back. Like most of Ryu's 'toys' he was a Hikari and was now used to being chained up, but he would never get used to Ryu's 'fun'. Just then a silver coloured demon entered the throne room forcing Ryu's hands on the small albino's body. Ryou counted his few blessings.

"You have news of my little soon-to-be queen Eric?" Ryu questioned.

The demon nodded.

"Yes my lord, he is still with that pathetic wanna be human, Yami." Eric answered.

Ryu hissed at the name and darted forward taking the demon by the throat and pressing him up against the wall.

"I told you to NEVER mention that disgusting name around me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ryu snarled.

"Yes master." The boy replied. "Forgive me."

"With great difficultly you pathetic little demonic SLUT!" Ryu snapped back dropping the smaller onto the floor.

Eric bowed thankfully. Ryu returned to his throne and sat back down gently stroking Ryou's hair.

"What other news do you bring?" Ryu questioned.

"Ya….. You're weak competitor's friends are going to start trying to figure out your plan, no doubt they will begin sending spies of their own, he must be careful." Eric continued.

"DON'T tell me how to run my kingdom Eric, you are on thin ice as it is." Ryu snapped. "You're on a short leash as it is."

"A thousand apologies My Lord" Eric added quickly. "I heard nothing else of interest."

Ryu nodded.

"You may leave." Ryu said.

"Before I go, may I say that it is an honor to serve you're lordship in such a crucial task, thank you for trusting me." Eric said.

Ryou rolled his eyes, Eric. The boy had had a crush for the psychotic demon for at least five years now, pathetic flattery was a daily routine for the man. Ryou just pitied this 'little queen' of Ryu's no doubt when he got the boy Eric would be livid, he would be stalked by Eric for every possible second, possibly killed if he got the chance.

"One, you may not speak unless I tell you to Eric so you may not say so and two, I don't trust you or believe in you more than any other pathetic Hikari but I don't won't to risk any of my _**useful**_ yamis now do I?" Ryu snarled back emotionlessly.

Eric left looking hurt now but Ryu couldn't care less. He stood.

"I'll be back my albino toy but I have someone to tend to." Ryu said, he left without another word.

Ryou sighed.

Ryu opened the door to his chambers, he smirked. Before him chained to the bed by his neck and his hands chained together was a young Hikari of his own complete loathing, Jonouchi. The tall blonde was his slave, the night his little queen got away Ryu decided it was better, for him at least, to torture the blonde fool for losing him and believing he was dead, though now he was getting his own back, Jou believed Yugi was dead. Ryu walked forward and stared down at the blonde. Like every demon he had spikes running down his back but had a yellow tail and wings just like the colour of his hair. Ryu leaned down and gently pushed his head up, he smirked again. Now dull honey coloured eyes stared back at him, it had taken him 5 years but he had broken the feisty Hikari down. A long time, but the beatings and blooded rapes had finally broken him. Ryu leaned down and gently licked the boy's neck.

"Are you still glad you _**killed**_ you're brother slave?" Ryu whispered in his ear.

"Better dead than here." Jou replied a small amount of colour returning into those now usually dull eyes at the mention of his brother.

Ryu smirked once again, so the boy still had a few more kicks left in him, he liked Jou like that, his feisty side, it made the screaming in the rapes all the more arousing. Unchaining the boy's neck he forced him onto the bed. Jou closed his eyes, he would never get used to this but he would never give up fighting either.

YamiKoi: cuddles Jou and Ryou I'M SORRY!!!! AND I'M SORRY TO THE JOU AND RYOU LOVERS!!!!! They're two of my fav character's really!!!!!

Yami: THERE YOU ARE!!!!

YamiKoi: BYE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!!!! And to be honest I don't know the meaning of that chapter…. Or why I'm actually still writing this I'm bad at everything, oh well, I try….. and keep failing shrugs then runs


	9. Alive Just About

screams im so sorry for not updating but im in college now and I have loads of work, I thought this seemed the most popular so I'm updating this one. So here you go!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Unless you haven't noticed ive heightened the age for this since my last chapter, I thought it was best since I spoke about rape, and….. ACTION!

Yami: dark demon meets one of light take 1.

Yugi and YamiKoi: sweatdops

Yami: runs onto set

Yami Koi: wateva….

Dark Demon Meets One Of Light Chapter 9

"I want a full report on what just happened and I want to know who that was, NOW!" Yami shouted.

There was an instant scramble in the palace. Yugi held onto Yami's arm shaking. Yami's eyes softened at the sight of Yugi's fear. He picked the small boy up bridal style and whispered in his ear, "don't worry Little One, you're safe with me I promise."

Yugi whimpered and nodded in reply.

A young female ran over to Yami.

"Well…." Yami asked expectedly at the young guard.

"Well…. My pharaoh…. No one knows… they were too quick." She explained.

"That _**thing**_ flew around almost the entire palace; surely someone saw who it was?" Yami snapped.

She shook her head. Yami growled in frustration.

"The only thing we are certain on is that they were male and had silver features." She continued.

"Eric…." Yugi whispered in Yami's arms.

Yami looked at the smaller.

"Who?" He asked.

"N-nothing…." Yugi replied quickly.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Yugi my kingdom may be in danger, now if you know something I need you to tell me." Yami said.

Yugi whimpered and finally nodded.

"His name's Eric…. He's with Ryu." Yugi explained.

"How do you know this?" Yami questioned.

"I…. met them once." Yugi replied.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Ryu…. Wanted to make me his….. _**Little**_ queen." Yugi sighed.

"So he's after you?" Yami asked.

Yugi whimpered.

"I don't know." Yugi replied. "All I know is that person was Eric and he's with Ryu."

Yami sighed.

"If it would make you feel better…. I'll leave." Yugi sighed.

"_**No!**_" Yami half shouted.

Yugi looked at him.

"What I mean to say is…. I don't want you to leave…. I….." Yami tried, he sighed and walked around to a deserted corner.

He stared deep into those amethyst jewels which he yearned would stare back in love.

"I…. I love you Yugi." Yami said.

"R-really?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's soft, cherry blossom lips. Yugi blushed.

"I love you too." He whispered and gently kissed him back.

"Yugi…. Please, allow me to be with you." Yami begged.

Yugi blushed and finally nodded. Yami smiled. Forgetting all about Ryu and Eric Yami carried his new found lover to his chambers intent on making the small boy his forever.

----------

Ryu slowly opened his eyes as he sat on his own throne. He could almost sense another Yami touching that which he believed should be his.

"Yugi…." He whispered.

Ryu threw himself onto his feet.

"ERIC!" Ryu shouted. "We're going on a trip!"

----------

Closing the door Yami lay the boy on his bed kissed him more deeply than last time. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck but allowed Yami to control everything as he showed his submissive nature. Yami's own hands travelled downwards and slowly unlaced the boy's emerald corset. Throwing it on the ground Yami's hands then ventured lower. He wrapped his hands around the boy's skirt and slowly began to slip it off. _**BANG!**_

Yami quickly pulled away from his lover and looked at the door where Kaiba and Bakura were standing.

"What is it?" Yami asked as Yugi desperately tried to cover his chest with the duvet.

"_Big_ problem." Bakura replied. (A.N: HAHA you were hoping for a yaoi scene.)

----------

Yami, Yugi, (now fully dressed), Bakura and Kaiba ran out into the palace gardens and looked up at the moon.

"Ryu." Yami snarled angrily.

Ryu and Eric were circling the palace gardens. Ryu was holding something and Yugi narrowed his eyes trying to see what the man was holding.

"Oh, hello my weaker opponent, how are you this fine evening, a glorious night to be out flying don't you think?" Ryu laughed. "Unfortunately some of us aren't conscious to witness it."

Yugi gasped realising what was in Ryu's arms.

"_**JOUNOCHI!**_" Yugi cried out.

"Who?" Yami asked.

Lying unconscious in Ryu's arms was Yugi's brother Jounochi. His body was bleeding and battered and his wings stood out at odd angles and bones were visible through the bloody mess of his wings.

"You know…. With all this blood it's hard to keep hold of things, have you ever tried I mean…. Oops." Ryu laughed dropping Jounochi.

Yugi cried out as his brother plummeted to the floor. Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Kaiba instantly took flight intent on saving the young demon. Yami was the closest and moved his hands to catch the boy but Ryu threw his body against Yami's knocking the Pharaoh away and caught the blonde haired boy.

"You should really be careful where you're flying Yami, you could really hurt yourself." Ryu laughed as Yami barely managed to steady himself before hitting Kaiba.

Yami growled in anger.

"Let Jounochi go Ryu!" Yugi shouted.

"You'll have to catch me first Yugi." Ryu replied smirking.

The Ryu and Eric turned and flew away. Yugi instantly gave chase.

"Yugi wait!" Yami shouted but Yugi just ignored him and continued to chase Ryu determined to save his brother. "You two go back and I'll go and make sure Yugi's okay."

"No way Yami, were going with you." Bakura said.

"But…." Yami started.

"Not buts now move it." Bakura ordered.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Yeah yeah this is a really emotional time now move that leather clad butt Yami before I kick it." Kaiba snapped chasing the four demons.

Yami and Bakura followed his lead.

Yami: AND….. WE'RE OFF!

WHAM!

Yami: clutches head where camera hit it

YamiKoi: shut it

Yami: glares

YamiKoi: anyway that's the end for now, ill update soon I promised I'm off to update my other fics.


	10. Are You Willing To Bet On It?

YamiKoi: hey all, I knw I told you I would be updating My Little Tenshi before and I will but I prefer to update this one now, I'm so sorry (I have a bit of writers block with tht at the moment, sorry). Anyway as usual I dnt own yu-gi-oh, so let's start. Yami, are you going to say action.

Yami: shakes head fearfully

YamiKoi: good, here's chapter 10 (there was a reason for the last chapter.)

Dark Demon Meets One Of Light Chapter 10

Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Kaiba chased Ryu for at least an hour but they finally came to a village. It was no where near as welcoming and comforting as Yami's. There was blood on the ground and across walls, hikaris were walking around dragging their feet as they followed their ungrateful Yamis, they never got a choice in any yami hikari matching, if a yami decided they liked a hikari the hikari was forced to be with them, that was how much respect and compassion Ryu had for hikaris.

Ryu and Eric flew into the massive palace. Yami, Yugi Bakura and Kaiba followed. A small moan came from the form in Ryu's arms.

"Let my brother go Ryu." Yugi ordered.

"As you wish." Ryu replied.

Ryu dropped Jounochi. None of them were lose enough to catch the injured hikari.

WHAM!

Jounochi cried out as his already beaten body hit the stone floor. Yugi and the others quickly followed.

"Jounochi are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Jounochi slowly opened his brown eyes. His vision was badly out of focus for a few seconds but it finally straightened out. His eyes widened at the sight of his supposed to be dead brother.

"_**YUGI!**_" Jounochi cried out grasping Yugi's arms and pulling him close.

Yugi smiled at his long lost brother and cuddled into his chest.

"Jounochi." He whispered nuzzling into his brother's chest desperate to stay close to him.

Jounochi held his brother close whispering calm words in his ear. Yugi gently cried in his brother's arm holding tight.

"How cute, what a blessed reunion, I think I might even throw up." Ryu snarled.

Everyone glared at Ryu and Eric.

"When I say now fly okay." Yami whispered.

Everyone gave a small nod of understanding.

"What's wrong Yugi? You haven't seen me in years aren't I going to get a hug?" Ryu mocked.

Yugi just nuzzled closer to his brother's chest shaking.

"_**NOW!**_" Yami shouted.

All five of them were instantly in the air.

"No." Ryu mocked smirking.

At least 50 guards surrounded the palace throwing the five of them back through the palace windows.

"Leaving so soon?" Ryu asked.

"Let us go Ryu." Yami ordered.

"And why should I do that?" Ryu questioned. "I have everything I want in front of me, my Little Queen," Yugi nuzzled into Jounochi's chest fearfully again. "My arch rival," Yami glared and stood protectively in front of Yugi and Jounochi glaring at Ryu. "His pathetic wannabe friends," Bakura and Kaiba followed Yami's lead. "And a little something to play chase with when I'm bored." Jounochi glared at Ryu.

"We'll fight, make your bet." Yami ordered.

"Oh a fight, well this should be interesting." Ryu laughed. "What do you wager?"

"My Kingdom, if you beat my I'll give you my Kingdom." Yami replied.

"The only problem is that I want your Kingdom _and_ something else in your possession." Ryu said glancing over to Yugi.

"Yugi is a person not a thing to bet on, I shouldn't even be betting my Kingdom but I don't have a choice." Yami snapped in reply.

"You have 2 choices Yami, 1- we fight for Yugi, your kingdom and your life if I win I have your Kingdom, Yugi and you are to be my slave for the rest of your life, or 2- I order my guards to kill you now and I take what I want." Ryu said.

"What about Jounochi, Bakura and Kaiba?" Yami questioned.

"Well Bakura and Kaiba are part of your kingdom so they go with the kingdom part and Jounochi is part of my Kingdom." Ryu replied.

"Fine, but if I win you are never to approach my kingdom, Yugi, my friends and you are to release Jounochi." Yami ordered.

Ryu smirked.

"Sounds fair." He replied. "Pharaoh's honour?"

"Pharaoh's honour." Yami repeated nodding.

To promise something on a Pharaoh's honour was the biggest commitment a Pharaoh could make. It was said that if a Pharaoh was to go back on such a promise they would die in the most excruciatingly painful way and their eternal soul would be tortured forever.

Yami walked over to Jounochi and Yugi.

"Come on." Yami said.

"What are you going to do?" Jounochi asked.

"It's okay, Yugi will be safe I promise, you have to go to Ryu." Yami replied.

"What? Why?" Yugi cried.

"It's okay Yugi." Yami said gently.

Jounochi swallowed nervously but finally nodded and passed his brother to Yami. Yami gently took Yugi in his arms protectively holding him close. A bright red glow appeared near the roof. 2 crimson drapes appeared on either side of the room. Yami flew over to one side and Jounochi flew over to Ryu. Yami gently placed Yugi in the hanging drape and removed his crown from his forehead and placed in on the small boy's lap. Jounochi flew to the other side of the room and sat in the second drape and Ryu removed his crown and placed it inside the drape. Yami took a deep breath and glowed a garnet red. He reached towards his own chest and pushed his hand inside. Yugi gasped in shock. Yami removed his hand a removed what looked like a glowing ball of white covered by a small wisp of smoke. Yami them removed a handkerchief from his pocket. He placed the thing inside the handkerchief, wrapped it up and placed it on Yugi's lap as well. Yugi looked at Yami who smiled back.

"I bet my life Little One, it's a part of my soul so if Ryu wins he will have that." Yami explained.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly. Yami smiled and hugged back. He then flew to the ground in front of Ryu.

"How are we battling?" Ryu asked.

"How about 'ground death'?" Yami suggested.

"Fine, but wings are disqualified." Ryu said.

Yami nodded in agreement. Ground Death was a betting game which had no rules unless the wing disqualification rule was initiated which meant the use of wings instantly disqualified you from the game and the other player would win. It was a fairly simple game. Both players fought as hard as they could with each other and could use any of the surrounding instruments whether it was a chair or a sword. They fought in one room and the person who touched the ground first lost. Whether it was just a touch of the finger or their entire body touched the ground the moment any part of their body touched the ground they lost. Yami removed every item of clothing and jewellery he wore, the last thing he needed was Ryu pulling on his cloak to stop him from moving or ripping one of his earrings out. Ryu did the same and the two were only left in their skirt undergarments. (A/N: If you've seen the last Yu-Gi-Oh series in Ancient Egypt when Yami wakes up in bed, that skirt thing he's wearing, that's all they're wearing now.) The two jumped to opposite sides of the room and used their claws to clutch onto the walls and lifted their feet from the ground clutching onto the wall with their clawed feet as well. The two stared silently at each other then finally…

"_**GAME START!**_" Ryu roared, and the fight begun.

And that's chapter 10, will Yami win? Will Ryu own Yami, his kingdom and Yugi? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!

Yami: stay tuned.

YamiKoi and Yugi: sigh

Yugi: 'Till the next update!


	11. Game Ground

YamiKoi: Apparently I have an updating fever at the moment cause im updating this prtty quickly (probably guilt cause you've all spent ur valuable time reading and reviewing and I haven't updated in a while, sorry!!!) Anyway, like always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (unfortunately). Like I also said I have a bit of writers block with My Little Tenshi even tho it seems to be my most popular story, sorry all! Anyway here's chapter 11 but before you start…

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION (sorta): **_I was jst wonderin, this story is an M do you think its should be a T instead??? (jst wonderin cause of chapter 8) Answer in your review please, thanks vry much all!!!

Dark Demon Meets One Of Light Chapter 11

Yami and Ryu instantly darted up the walls their long spiky tails following from behind. Ryu reached the top first and instantly darted at Yami. Yami jumped to one side as Ryu hit the stone wall and clutched on with his claws again to stop from falling. Ryu screeched and Yami screeched back. Ryu darted across the wall towards Yami again. Yami quickly ran leading Ryu towards away from his hikari. Yami stopped then turned to face Ryu. Waiting until the last possible second Yami snatched up a useless drape hanging down the wall and threw it at Ryu. Ryu cried out and instantly began to fall. Ryu tried to shred the drape but only resulted in getting entangled worse. Thinking quickly Ryu wrapped his tail around another drape leading toward the ground. Barely an inch from the floor Ryu finally managed to untangle himself. He grabbed hold of the wall and darted back up to safety.

Yami screeched angrily. He quickly climbed onto the roof and glared at Ryu. Ryu darted to the other side of the room and snatched up two decorative daggers from the wall then went to join Yami on the roof. Yami hissed angrily and readied himself for an attack. Using only their foot claws the two hung upside from the roof. Yami dodged each of Ryu's attacks but was forced to back away at the same time. Ryu smirked when Yami hit the wall. He instantly thrust one of the daggers forward. Yami dodged again and with Ryu's strength it got stuck in the wall. Yami grabbed both of Ryu's arms and kicked his legs knocking him off the roof. Ryu cried out but hit a table underneath them so the game was still on.

Snatching hold of the wall again Ryu darted up. Noticing Yami was making his way across the roof oblivious to Ryu's actions he threw his other dagger at Yami. Glancing back just in time Yami threw his body to one side safely clutching the roof with all four claws. Unfortunately the dagger continued to race across the room and……. Cut one side of the tied drape Yugi sitting in. Yugi cried out as he and the two items fell. Yami threw himself across the room and caught the smaller and the two items. Landing on Ryu's throne safely Yami quickly made his way back up the wall. He tied the drape back up and placed Yugi and the two items safely inside. Yami gave Yugi a protective kiss on the forehead.

"You're safe with me Little One don't worry." Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi smiled and nodded at Yami.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered back.

Yami smiled.

WHAM!

Ryu had thrown his body at Yami with full force knocking Yami off the roof again. Yami cried out as he fell to the floor. Snatching hold of the back of Ryu's thrown again Yami lifted his tail safely and placed his clawed feet on the throne as well.

'Safe.' Yami thought with a sigh of relief. 'But just barely.'

Yami heard a whimpering sound and looked up to see Ryu in the drape cuddling Yugi. Yugi whimpered in fear. Yami climbed onto the top of the throne and leaned his body back for full momentum and threw himself at Ryu. Direct hit. The two hit the wall and went falling to the ground again. Ryu hit another table and Yami stood on Ryu's shoulders. Yami smirked and jumped away smacking Ryu around the face with his tail. Ryu growled in anger and darted up the wall again.

"Why does something tell me that this place is going to look like a tip by the time these two are finished fighting?" Bakura muttered.

"It'll match the rest of the village then." Kaiba commented.

Yami snatched up a decorative sword and darted toward Ryu. Running along the wall on all fours Ryu ran from Yami. Yami was more than happy to give chase. Ryu lead him up onto the roof. Ryu turned and faced Yami. The two got onto their feet. Ryu dodged each of Yami's attacks. At the right moment Ryu grabbed the sword he screeched as the sword dug into his flesh. Ryu yanked the sword down taking Yami with it toward the ground. Yami was in the middle of the room so he couldn't grab anything to save himself. He had nothing to grab but Yami had intelligence. He had kept hold of the sword after Ryu had pulled him down. Moving quickly Yami lifted his tail safely out of the way and grabbed the handle of the weapon with his hand claws and lifted his body into the air. Ryu snarled and screeched in anger. The blade and sunk into the ground but stopped at the hilt. With the balance of an acrobat Yami had been able to keep hold of the handle and his body hadn't touched the floor. Yugi sighed in relief; his body was shaking from anxiety. He was more than confident in Yami but that didn't stop his worry completely. Yami smirked. He lowered his body and used the muscles in his arms to push himself away and landed safely on Ryu's throne once again. He jumped again and clutched onto the wall and once again met his opponent on the roof.

The two screeched at each other again. Ryu darted forward and attack Yami with his claws and Yami retaliated. Everyone continued to watch in suspense as the two battled each other. They broke apart and hissed angrily. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Ryu attacked again and the two fought again. Yami ducked an attack from Ryu and tore at the man's legs. Ryu cried out in pain and unlatched his feet. There was nothing to grab he was falling. As a last resort Ryu grabbed Yami's hair and pulled him down too. Yami cried in pain but the grab made no difference. Ryu had let go first and was closer to hitting the ground first. They fell and hit the ground.

CRASH!

Complete silence in the room. A cloud of the covered the two. Everyone was sure Yami had won, he had fallen last, Ryu would have hit the ground first which meant Yami would have won but if Ryu had pulled out a trick at the last minute……

The cloud evaporated……….

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I'm stopping there cause im a twat. You'll have to keep reading!!!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Till nxt time all!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Battle End Win And Lose

YamiKoi: I'm back miss me, oh and Yumi, Sekhet and Protector of the nameless, its fine.

Ryu: AGHHHHHHH!!!!

YamiKoi: throws key to Ryu's room out of window you okay in there Ryu???

Ryu: No

YamiKoi: GOOD!!! Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so here's the next chapter.!!!

The cloud of dust slowly began to evaporate revealing the two forms within. Everyone held their breath.

"_**NO!**_" Yugi cried out.

Yami was lying on his back on the ground and Ryu was standing on top of him. (A/N: sorry Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko, I couldn't help it.)

"What the hell happened?" Bakura shouted. "Ryu must have cheated."

"I hate to admit it Bakura but he didn't Ryu won." Kaiba sighed.

"W-what happened though?" Bakura shouted. "Ryu was falling first."

Ryu smirked and climbed off Yami. Yami leaned over on one side and coughed up blood moaning. Kaiba sighed and the two went over to Yami.

"Yami are you okay?" Kiaba asked.

"Y-yeah I t-think so." Yami replied shaking. "W-what happened?"

Bakura looked at Kaiba who sighed.

"Ryu used you." He replied.

_Flashback_

_Yami and Ryu were falling fast but Yami had been pulled down after Ryu so was slightly above him. Yami didn't bother to save himself, there was no point Ryu was going to hit the floor first so Yami was still going to win. Unfortunately Ryu thought fast. Grabbing hold of Yami Ryu put the other man underneath him. _

_WHAM!_

_The two hit the ground fast but using Yami as a table to the ground Yami hit the ground first and Ryu hadn't touched it using Yami as support. _

_Flashback End_

Yami moaned loudly and covered his head with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Yami whispered tears forming in his dark crimson eyes; Yami allowed them to fall. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Yami." Bakura said.

"Yeah, you did well, there's no way Bakura would have lasted that long." Kaiba soothed.

Bakura glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Yami repeated allowing the tears to flow freely and rocking himself back and forth. (A/N: Great, I turned Yami into a mental patient.) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yami continued shaking badly.

Ryu smirked at Yami's broken form.

"No." Jounochi whispered.

Yugi whimpered when Ryu approached him. Ryu just smirked back. He picked up Yami's crown and the handkerchief with a part of Yami soul in. He reached toward Yugi. Yugi instantly jumped out of the drape and flew down to Yami. Yami was still shaking terribly.

"Yami." Yugi whispered approaching him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yami continued pathetically.

Yugi crawled into Yami's lap and looked up at the older. Yami stopped and looked down into the smaller boy's eyes. Yugi stared back. Yami continued to stare then threw his arms around Yugi shaking again and holding the smaller close. Yami rocked back and forth again whispering in Yugi's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yami whispered.

"It's okay Yami." Yugi tried leaning back and looking into Yami's eyes.

But Yami just placed his hand on the back of Yugi's head pushing the smaller boy's head back into his chest whispering the same words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yami whispered.

"It's okay." Yugi whispered stroking Yami's chest. "It's okay."

Yugi felt a sudden pull on the back of his robe and was yanked out of Yami's arms. Yugi looked back to see Ryu behind him. Ryu smirked. Yugi whimpered and looked at the older. Yami wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He started again.

"Yami up." Ryu ordered.

Yami didn't move he just sat there repeating the same words. Ryu smirked.

"I was hoping I'd get to do this." Ryu said.

Ryu opened the handkerchief and squeezed the glowing ball with his claws. Yami cried out in pain and clutched his chest.

"_**YAMI UP!**_" Ryu ordered.

Yami whimpered and slowly rose to his feet. Ryu smirked triumphantly.

"Mine." He whispered.

Done!!! Well not completely I'm not going to leave it there completely am i???? thinks

Kidding.

Yami: rocks back and forth I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

YamiKoi: pokes him

Yami: continues

YamiKoi: I think I broke him. Can I get a cattle prod in here.

Yami: cried and runs

YamiKoi: doesn't matter!!! Review please!!!


	13. Adjusting To A New Life

Hey, decided to update for you all, I would also like to apologize for what I did to them all, please forgive!!!

Yugi: I do!!! hug

YamiKoi: YAY!

Yami: I dnt

YamiKoi: pout anyway lets start the story!!! And I dnt own yugioh!!!

Chapter 13

Yugi stood in the middle of Ryu's chambers staring at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a small skimpy wrap covering the top part of his chest leaving his most of chest and his entire stomach exposed and a thin piece of string around his waist supporting two long pieces of fabric elegantly designed at the front and back barely covering his body and leaving his soft, pale legs exposed. (a/n: Yami: drools Yugi: o.o) Yugi felt a gentle tug on the behind fabric and was pulled into Ryu's embrace. He pressed his face into Yugi's neck and took a deep breath. Yugi whimpered and twitched him wings nervously.

"You smell beautiful Yugi." Ryu whispered.

Yugi turned to the floor and silently attempted to stretch the slim, thin fabric around his waist. Ryu smirked at the smaller boy's actions and gently slipped his hand around the fabric. Yugi whimpered fearfully.

KNOCK KNOCK!!!

Ryu growled in anger. He threw Yugi to one side. Yugi yelped in shock but luckily hit the bed and fell onto the soft plush duvet.

"_**What?**_" Ryu snarled angrily.

Eric stood before Ryu holding a chain.

"You personal servant is ready." Eric answered calmly passing Ryu the chain.

Ryu took it. Eric moved slightly so that he could see Yugi sitting on the plush bed moving uncomfortably still attempting to stretch the fabric. Ryu hissed angrily at him and Eric instantly moved back looking shamefully at the floor. Ryu smirked; still clutching the chain tightly he grabbed Eric's waist with one hand and yanked the brown haired boy's body flush against his own. Eric blushed at the movement and looked nervously into the cruel Pharaoh's eyes. Ryu continued to smirk. He lifted the chain occupied hand and moved it underneath the boy's chin and pushed his head slightly further. Staring deep into the boy's eyes he whispered seductively.

"Do you find me attractive Eric?" Ryu whispered.

Eric slowly nodded.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Take you?" Ryu continued.

Eric once again slowly nodded. Ryu smirked, he loved playing with the young boy's emotions. Ryu leaned forward and brushed his lips against the smallers.

"Would you kill Yugi to get to me Eric? Would you do whatever you could to destroy him?" Ryu whispered.

Head clouded with lust and want, Eric blindly answered with a nod. Ryu smirked; his favourite part was coming up. He once again brushed his lips against Eric's. Eric leaned hopefully forward towards his master.

"Eric," Ryu whispered slowly and seductively. "If you hurt my wife in anyway I will personally peel each layer of your skin off and eat every muscle and organ in your body, not that theirs much muscle to eat."

Eric opened his clouded eyes attempting to register Ryu's words in his lust filled mind. Before he could even register any sort of danger Ryu had thrown the boy against the wall.

BANG!

Eric hit the wall so hard nearby doors rattled on their hinges and a layer of bricks landed on the fallen boy.

"_**Now leave!**_" Ryu snarled angrily.

Within seconds Eric was on his feet and halfway down the hall. Ryu smirked. Remembering the chain in his hand Ryu yanked it harshly. A small cry was heard as Yami was yanked from beside the door out of the way of Ryu's wrath and flat on the ground. Ryu smirked again and laughed cruelly. Yami was wearing nothing but a small skirt covering his lower body. He slowly opened his emotionless eyes and slowly began to rise. Ryu slammed his foot down on Yami's back forcing the man back down.

"I'm going to warn you not to make a sound unless I tell you too, do you understand?" Ryu asked.

Yami didn't move or speak. He suddenly felt something wrapping around his ankle, Yami glanced back but before he could see what was there he was yanked upside down into the air by Ryu's tail which was what had wrapped around his ankle.

"But when I ask you a question I obviously want an answer." Ryu snapped.

Yami just stared aimlessly as the wall past Ryu ignoring the blood rushing to his head. Ryu snarled in anger and threw Yami into the chambers. Letting go of the chain Ryu laughed as he watched Yami hit the wall and fall to the ground. The moment Yugi noticed who was on the ground he was on his feet and beside him.

"Yami," Yugi whispered placing his hand on Yami's face. "Yami are you okay?"

Yami slowly pushed himself onto his knees his emotionless, broken eyes staring at the ground. Tears formed in Yugi's eyes and he saw Yami's state and hugged his lover. Yami continued to stare emotionlessly at the ground. Ryu picked up the chain and yanked Yami to his feet away from Yugi. Yami stayed silent.

"Now, _slave_ why don't you go and get me and my fiancé something to eat?" Ryu suggested.

Yami nodded.

WHAM!

Ryu's tail hit Yami's inner thigh hard digging the spikes into the soft flesh and yanked them down tearing skin from the thigh. Yami cried out and clutched his thigh moaning. Ryu smirked at Yami's pain. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he watched his lover being attacked.

"_**Answer me with words you worthless demon! **_" Ryu shouted.

"Yes." Yami replied.

More flesh was torn from Yami's body as the tail slashed through the skin of his arm.

"_**Yes what?**_" Ryu snarled.

"Yes master." Yami replied.

Ryu slowly reached down and used a clawed hand to push Yami's head up so that the demon was staring at him.

"Good _slave._" Ryu laughed.

He threw Yami to one side. Yami slowly steadied himself and calmly left the room. Yugi rose to follow Yami but two familiar arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back. A tanned hand began sliding up his leg again.

"Now where were we?" Ryu whispered lustfully in his ear.

Yugi whimpered.

---

Kaiba stumbled into his chambers harbouring the same clothing as Yami was and threw himself onto his bed, to give the inanimate object a lot of credit. His bed, along with all the yami slaves, consisted of a long table about a foot high off the ground and a torn, dirty cloth. Though Kaiba thought it was better than being a hikari slave. As a result of Ryu's beliefs about hikaris being worth barely anything and made to be slaves for yamis they slept on the cold, sharp, damp floor with nothing to cover themselves with but the small skirt and corset they wore whilst they worked. Kaiba was clutching his upper arm where there was a long gash which had been given to him by a yami guard who believed he wasn't working fast enough. Kaiba stared at his injury and moaned in pain. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to ignore it. Kaiba suddenly felt some one gently take his arm and stretch it out. Kaiba's eyes snapped open and he looked down. He recognised the boy instantly. It was Yugi's brother, the one Ryu had owned and used.

Jounochi removed a small box from a crack in the wall and walked over to Kaiba. He had noticed the man from before, one of Yami's friends. He gently out-stretched Kaiba's arm.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Taking care of you." Jounochi replied simply.

The blonde haired boy opened the box and removed a bottle and cloth. Jounochi gently poured the substance into the cloth. The cloth absorbed the liquid and he gently dabbed the injury with it. Kaiba winced in pain but allowed the boy to continue.

"Why are you helping me?" Kaiba questioned.

"Because no one else will." Jounochi replied.

Placing the two items back into the box, Jounochi then removed a roll of bandages. He placed the start of the roll and Kaiba's injury and began gently wrapping it.

"Also…. Because I think you can help my brother." Jounochi added.

"Your brother….. Yugi right?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I don't want him staying with Ryu, if I have to stay or get killed I don't care…. I just want him safe." Jounouchi sighed.

Kaiba nodded. Jounochi tore the bandage using his teeth and gently tucked it underneath keeping it stable.

"It's the best I can do." Jounochi sighed.

"Thanks…. I guess." Kaiba thanked him.

"It's okay, we need to make a plan, do you think your friend Yami will help?" Jounochi asked.

"I'm not sure; he didn't look too good when they dragged him off." Kaiba replied.

"I know, do you think you can break through to him?" Jounouchi asked.

"It depends, I've never seen him this broken before, hell, I've never him _broken_ before, he's never lost a fight." Kaiba replied. "But I'll try, I'll let Bakura know as well."

Jounochi nodded.

And that's it for that chapter, I'm sorry for what I'm doing to Yami, please forgive me!!! Read and review!!!


	14. A plan, Of sorts

Hey all, my new chapter is here!!! It seems tht you people have figured out my weakness…. The word please pout nasty ppl so im updating!!! This one's uneventful but has meaning, its boring but it has to be here I swear!!! Sorry but no Yami or Yugi in this!!!

Disclaimer: I dnt own YuGiOh

Chapter 14

Bakura stumbled into his own chambers; Ryu had purposely split Kaiba and Bakura up. The white-haired boy sighed. He looked around. There was only one other person in the room, a hikari lying on the floor, obviously a slave like him as well. Bakura slowly sat down and stared at the roof. Bakura nervously glanced at the hikari wondering whether he was actually alive. Bakura slowly made his way over.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Bakura asked.

There was no reply.

"Hey…." Bakura continued gently placing his had on the albino's arm.

An instant scream erupted from the albino's mouth and he threw himself up and crawled away from the unknown man.

"Hey, hey calm down, my name's Bakura, what's yours?" Bakura asked.

The smaller just whimpered in reply.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bakura promised, he sighed and looked at the ground, remembering the fruit he had stolen earlier Bakura removed it from his pocket. "Hey, kid, I have some food."

The boy moved uncomfortably but Bakura could tell he was interested none the less.

"If you come over here I'll give it to you, but you have to promise you'll stay and talk to me." Bakura coaxed.

The boy moved nervously but finally crawled over to the taller. Bakura stared at him sympathetically. The boy swallowed nervously and reached up. Bakura moved the fruit away.

"You promise to stay and talk to me?" Bakura asked.

The boy nodded. Bakura nodded back and passed the white haired boy the fruit. The boy thankfully took it and happily began to eat.

"What's your name?" Bakura asked.

The boy swallowed the fruit nervously.

"You promised." Bakura reminded him.

The boy stared then finally…..

"Ryou." He replied.

"Well, Ryou, how are you?" Bakura asked.

"I'm okay." Ryou replied.

"You don't look it." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled.

"I'm better than how I usually look." Ryou replied.

"How so?" Bakura enquired.

"Ryu, he's found himself a wife so I'm a general slave now he no longer….. _needs me_, if you understand what I'm saying." Ryou replied.

"I understand." Bakura replied. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I was 8." Ryou replied.

"How old are you now?" Bakura continued.

"19." Ryou replied.

"11 years, ouch." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled slightly. He offered Bakura a bite of the fruit. Bakura smiled and took a small bite, he was beginning to like the small hikari and he knew, since the boy was a hikari, needed the food more than he did, yami slaves got 2 pieces of fruit a day while the hikari slaves only got what the yami slaves left and because of the conditions of their lives, the yami slaves only looked out for themselves, they wouldn't leave a piece because they felt sorry for a hikari, the yamis couldn't care less. Ryou smiled at Bakura gently. Bakura smiled back and gently stroked the boy's cheek. Ryou blushed madly and used the fruit to conceal his face as best he could. Bakura laughed lightly. The boy looked at the eaten fruit and glanced out of the window, using the sun to get a general knowledge of the time Ryou looked at Bakura.

"Are you hungry?" Ryou asked.

"A little yeah," Bakura replied. "But don't worry about the fruit."

Ryou smiled.

"Come on." He said taking Bakura's hand and running to the left wall.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"Just watch." Ryou replied.

The boy reached forward and gently pulled a loose brick out. He continued removing bricks until there was a space big enough to crawl through.

"Get in." Ryou said.

Bakura shrugged and crawled inside. Ryou removed a small piece of cloth from his pocket. He used one of the touches to light it and passed it to Bakura, Bakura noticed it instantly it was _rameno rancorous,_ it was a cloth that never burnt. Ryou crawled in and put the brick back as best he could. The two crawled forward and they moved around the crawl space with Ryou directing the taller man. They finally came to another wall.

"Take out the bricks." Ryou whispered.

Bakura did so and nervously climbed out. They were in the kitchens. Ryou climbed out after him.

"Whoa, how did you find this?" Bakura asked.

"I was taking a beating from a yami guard and he threw my against the wall. The brick caved in but the guard didn't notice he just left. When he was gone I noticed it and explored them myself." Ryou explained. "Now ask any more questions later."

Bakura nodded. The two took some food, enough to fill them but not enough to be noticed missing.

"Sorry, but where are all the cooks?" Bakura asked.

"They're all hikaris, the yami council men and women make them stay while they're eating so if they find even a slight problem with the food they'll kill them." Ryou replied. "Come one let's get back."

The two quickly crawled back and began eating the food.

"Ryou I noticed some other crawl spaces on the way to the kitchen where do they lead?" Bakura asked.

"Almost everywhere, I've explored them, the throne room, the council room, the library…." Ryou listed off but he soon stopped when they heard the door open.

---

Jounouchi and Kaiba were quietly sneaking around the castle.

"There," Jounouchi said pointing at an average brown door. "You're friend Bakura was taken in there."

Kaiba nodded and the two quickly entered. Bakura and Ryou looked around when the door opened. Ryou instantly began to panic at the sight of a yami and tried to keep the food out of sight but Bakura calmed him down explaining about them being friends and the boy soon calmed down having gained trust in Bakura.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"I've come to talk, we've got to find a way to get out of here or kill Ryu." Kaiba replied.

"But how?" Bakura asked.

"I have no idea." Kaiba admitted.

"Hey Ryou, is it okay if my friend has some of this food?" Bakura asked.

"Sure." Ryou replied. "You can have some too Jou."

"Thanks Ryou." Jounouchi said gratefully picking up some food.

"You know each other?" Kaiba asked.

"Not really, we met a couple of times when Ryu ordered us to clean the other up after some _fun_, but we don't know each other really well, we just talked while we helped each other." Jounouchi replied.

Kaiba picked up some fruit and ate it.

"So, how do we get rid of Ryu?" Bakura asked.

"There has to be a way to get to him without being seen, but how?" Jounouchi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"If we tell do you do you promise not to tell anyone?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded. Bakura explained about Yami, Yugi, Ryu and about what was happening.

"We need to kill him, not just for our sakes but for everyone." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded understandably.

"Can I help?" Ryou asked.

Kaiba nodded.

"We need all the help we can get." Kaiba replied.

"Then I know a way to get to him." Ryou said.

"How?" Jounouchi asked.

"The crawl spaces." Ryou replied. "I told you one leads to the throne room."

Kaiba and Jounouchi blinked dumbly.

"But, won't people notice slaves crawling out of a wall?" Bakura asked.

"There's a crawl space that leads to an upper floor looking down on the throne room." Ryou replied. "The only problem is how we get up there." Ryou replied.

"Well, how did you get there the first time?" Bakura asked.

"Ryu was in a war with another clan and they attacked, I was in the throne room and ran up stairs to the upper floor, while I was there some demon got thrown against a wall and the wall collapsed. I took my chances to get out of there and jumped down, the crawl space dips to a vertical drop and I crawled back here." Ryou replied. "There isn't a ladder to get up."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

Bakura quickly explained about the crawl spaces.

"Okay so all we need to do now is find a way to get up that drop." Kaiba said.

"A rope." Jounouchi suggested. "I can get one."

"But what do we tie it to?" Bakura asked.

"There's a small space before the drop, I'm sure I can quietly find something to put in the crawl space to tie the rope to." Ryou said.

"So we have a destination now we need a weapon." Kaiba said.

"The only projectile weapons are in Ryu's room, he doesn't let any demon get use them." Jounouchi said.

"We can't ask Yugi to get us one, Ryu never let's Yugi leave his side." Bakura said.

"No, that's a good thing; we can get Yugi to lead Ryu away so we can get to a weapon." Kaiba said.

"But there are always guards at Ryu's door." Ryou added, "we can't get in."

"We have to get through to Yami, he's Ryu's personal slave, he can easily get a weapon while Ryu's out with Yugi, then Ryu's bound to send Yami to get something we'll meet him and take the weapon from him while he's away from Ryu's gaze." Kaiba said.

"Now here's the big problem, getting through to Yami to help us, he's like an empty doll." Bakura said.

"We've got to get through to him, we need him to get this plan to work, Ryou, Jounouchi, while you're setting up our route me and Bakura take every opportunity we can to talk to Yami, we'll do anything to talk to him, you two just worry about our route." Kaiba said.

The two nodded.

'_Gods Yami, you better be in that mindless doll somewhere._' Bakura thought.

And we're off, like I said, sorry but no Yami or Yugi in this chapter, sorry!!!


	15. Lives Depend On You, Or A Crazy Person

HI!!!! IM SURE U ALL WANNA KILL AND OR DNT REMEMBER WHO I AM!!!!! Im rlly sorry for not updating but ive had some personal problems, dnt rlly wanna go into it but if u still like my story not enough to kill me or at least wanna hit me heres the next chapter. Again im sorry but im updating again now and ill be updating everything! I swear!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 15

Yami was on his knees chained to Ryu's bed, his eyes were still emotionless and everything seemed to be drowned out around him until he felt a harsh hit on the side of his face as Ryu hit him hard with his spiked tail scratching his face.

"Did you hear me slave?" Ryu snapped. "Get me my lunch!"

Yami slowly rose to his feet and calmly began walking towards the door when he felt a sudden tug on his neck. Ryu laughed cruelly and watched as Yami fell to the ground, Ryu had purposely 'forgotten' to unchain him. Yami slowly rose again and Ryu unchained him. Yugi began to get off the bed to check Yami but was roughly pulled back by Ryu.

"Slaves belong on the floor Yugi." Ryu laughed.

Yami left the room in complete silence and Yugi whimpered softly.

'Yami, please.' Yugi thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kaiba was walking along a hall carrying a pile of clothes for one of Ryu's council members. He calmly glanced up and his eyes widened at the person who just turned the corner, YAMI!

Kaiba glanced around, they were the only one's in the hallway, taking advantage of the situation Kaiba ran forward and dragged Yami to the side.

"Yami, we need your help." Kaiba whispered. "We've started a plan to kill Ryu but we need you to get some sort of long range weapon."

Yami's eyes stayed their usual dull colour as he stared emotionlessly at Kaiba. Kaiba growled.

"Are you even listening? Have you seen this place? Yami if you don't do something now your entire kingdom is going to be the same as this, do you want that for your people?" Kaiba snapped.

"I….. have to go……. to the kitchens……." Yami muttered. "Ryu…….. wants something to eat."

"Since when did you decide to serve Ryu? The old you would have fought as hard as possible, he wouldn't degrade himself like this." Kaiba hissed.

"I…… I'm going to be late……. I have to go." Yami just walked away in silence.

Kaiba moved to follow but a few guard walked around the corner and Kaiba was forced to leave.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jounochi reluctantly walked down the halls carrying a cloth and a bucket, he had recently been ordered to help clean the kitchens as another vampire had gotten angry and killed another. He calmly entered the room and glanced up to see none other than Yami on his knees searching inside a cupboard. Jounochi's eyes light up and he ran to Yami.

"Thank Ra, Yami we need your help." Jounouchi stated.

Yami completely ignored his presence and continued searching.

"Yami please, we need to kill Ryu and we need you." Jounochi begged.

Finding the appropriate plate Yami rose to his feet and began taking various piece of fruit from a bowl in front of him.

"Yami, all we need is a weapon, just a long range weapon from Ryu's room, next time you leave just give it to one of us, please Yami." Jounouchi begged.

Yami crossed the room and filled two crystal glasses with blood and placed them on the plate as well.

"Yami please, you really want to continue living like this, please think about Yu-" Joucochi was cut off as another slave entered the room. Unsure of whether they would inform Ryu of their plan he fell silent and began cleaning and Yami left.

_____________________________________________________________________

That night Kaiba, Jounochi, Bakura and Ryou once again met in one of the slave's rooms.

"Well?" Bakura asked. "Anyone see him?"

"We did." Jounuchi admitted. "But he just wouldn't listen."

"Now what?" Kaiba asked.

"I managed to fit a rope in the throne room crawl space today." Ryou said hoping to lighten the mood that part of the plan was going well.

"That's good but unless we can get a weapon everything else is useless." Bakura sighed.

"Yugi….." Jounochi whispered.

He stared intently at the ground for a few seconds then rose to his feet, determination filled his eyes.

"Follow me." He ordered.

Everyone was confused but rose and followed him out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

They sneaked around the palace and stopped a corner away from Ryu's room which had two guards standing defiantly either side.

"What now?" Kaiba asked.

Jounochi took a deep breath.

"Stay here, when the guards and Ryu leave run in." He ordered.

"But how are we going to get them to leave?" Bakura asked.

Jounouchi didn't reply with words, instead he ran from their hiding place and ran forward. The two guard instantly tensed.

"What do you thi-" A guard started but was cut short as Jounochi kicked him, hard.

"Hey!" The second shouted aiming an attack at Jounochi who easily dodged and punched him.

Taking advantage of the stunned guards he threw open the doors and ran inside. Yami, being closest to the door, was grabbed by the wrist by Jou and dragged from the room. Ryu instantly sat up and screeched angrily, grabbing Yugi's wrist he follow Jou and Yami from the room as did the guards. The five ran past Bakura's, Ryou's and Kaiba's hiding place and down another hall.

"Kids got guts." Kaiba commented.

They quickly ran inside and grabbed an arrow gun from its place on the wall and ran back to Ryou's and Bakura's room and hid the item in the crawlspace.

"I can't believe Jounochi did that." Bakura commented.

"I just hope he's OK." Ryou sighed.

Kaiba had to leave before someone saw that he was in another slave's room and entered him own. He sat on his bed for a while when the door suddenly slammed open. He looked up just as a form was thrown inside and the door was slammed closed again. Kaiba quickly rose to his feet recognising the form as Jounochi, his body was badly injured, whip marks covered his check, back, legs everywhere. He was caked in a layer of blood and was completely unconscious. Remembering the medic pack Kaiba took it and began helping the other. Half way through cleaning Jounohi he awakened. Ignoring his injuries he instantly sat up.

"Did you get the weapon?" He asked.

Kaiba nodded and lay him back down and continues helping him.

"Yeah." Kaiba informed him.

Jou sighed in relief and closed his eyes and Kaiba continued treating him.

"That was a really stupid thing you did back there." Kaiba commented as he continued, Jou just shrugged in reply and Kaiba smirked. "But was also probably the most brave I've ever seen someone do for another person."

Jounochi looked up just as Kaiba's lips caught his own. Jou smiled and closed his eyes. Kaiba then leaned back and smiles as did Jou, catching himself Kaiba quickly cleared his throat.

"Anyway I spoke to Ryou and Bakura, Ryu has a meeting every Friday with the council in the throne room at midnight, we're doing it then, we're all meeting at Ryou's and Bakura's room at 11:45pm." Kaiba informed him.

Jounochi smiled and nodded then closed in eyes.

'Please let this work.' He thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

Since I havent updated in so long im making sure to make a long chapter for each. Sorry again for taking so long, I know how annoyed I get when I read and story and the author never finishes. Updating the others too, look out for them!

Read and Review Please! If you like me anymore that is! XD


	16. Are You Still There?

Hey, here's another chap like I promised! We're finally getting somewhere in the story now XD!!!!! If you actually keep reading this pathetic story heres the next chapter, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 16

Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Jounochi were all sitting in Ryou's room again.

"When are we going to do this?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, Ryu has a meeting in the throne room today, that is probably the best time to do it." Ryou stated.

"Any idea what time the meeting starts?" Bakura asked.

"11:30pm 'till 1:00am." Jounochi stated. "I should know I was usually stuck there listening to everything."

Bakura and Kaiba nodded.

"Who's going to do it though?" Ryou queried.

Kaiba instantly turned to look at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked innocently.

"You're good with long range weapons, you hit me at 200 yards when I was taking that group to feed." Kaiba stated.

Bakura smiled devilishly then seemed to blush from embarrassment of being known as the best long range weapon handler.

"Yeah, I am good at long range sneak attacks aren't I?" He laughed.

"Yeah, long range attacks are great weapons for cowards." Kaiba stated.

"Thanks………… HEY!" Bakura shouted angrily.

Kaiba just ignored him.

"So, we'll meet here at 11:00." Kaiba asked. "That way if we get held up on the way we won't have to be worried about missing our chance."

They all nodded.

"We have to go now." Jounochi stated rising to his feet. "Guards will probably do a check on all of the servants quarters soon."

They all nodded and Kaiba and Jounochi left. Bakura lay on his bed and stared thoughtful at the dark roof. There were no windows in this room as it would make an easy escape for any servants. Ryou lay down on the ground and whimpered softly. Bakura looked around.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

Ryou quickly looked at Bakura then turned his head away sniffing lightly.

"I-it's n-nothing." He stuttered.

Bakura sighed then walked over to Ryou and sat down.

"Come on, talk to me, why are you crying?" Bakura questioned.

Ryou quickly wiped his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou whimpered keeping his face from Bakura's view.

Bakura sighed and gently pulled Ryou into his lap.

"Talk to me." Bakura cooed softly.

"I'm…… just scared I guess." He admitted. "What if we get caught?"

Bakura sighed.

"Then Ryu will probably beat us half to death." He stated bluntly, he was going to try and soften the blow, this was true.

Ryou whimpered softly.

"You don't have to come, you can just do what you usually do at that time, no-one's going to be angry or disappointed." Bakura replied "We'll still help you after."

Ryou hiccupped softly then shook his head.

"No, I know this may sound cruel but I have to do this, for my parent's sake, I want to watch him die." He admitted.

Bakura nodded.

"It's your choice, everyone appreciates what you've done for us, if it wasn't for you we'd never even have a chance to do this." Bakura sighed.

Ryou smiled softly back.

"Thanks." He said. "That means a lot to me."

Bakura smiled softly as did Ryou. Ryou blushed softly then looked at the ground.

"You probably think I'm a pathetic demon, crying like this." Ryou sighed.

"Not at all." Bakura promised.

Ryou smiled in thanks, Bakura stared at him for a few seconds then leaned forward and softly kissed him. Ryou blushed hotly but happily kissed back.

Meanwhile…..

Yugi lay on the bed in Ryu's room looking desperately out at the balcony. He hated that balcony and Yugi knew Ryu thought it was funny. At any time Yugi could fly for his life out of that balcony and never look back. He could easily go into hiding again as well, Yugi was able to spend 5 years without detection and, if he hadn't agreed to enter Yami's clan, would probably still be safe now. Yugi had no regret going into Yami's clan though, he loved Yami and the clan accepted him so easily, he thought no one would ever do that, Yugi would never trade that feeling for anything. Yugi sighed, if he left he'd be turning his back on everything, his brother, his friends…………. Yami………..

"Contemplating freedom again my little queen." Ryu laughed.

Yugi physically winced at the sound.

"Go ahead, I promise I won't stop you, lets see how long you can hide this time." He continued.

Yugi just ignored him, he looked down at Yami who was sitting o the ground bleeding from the various hits Ryu gave him but he seemed unfazed by them. He was sitting in the corner his knees brought up to his chest, his eyes were still emotionless and he stared at the floor in complete silence. Ryu laughed then turned away and began cleaning some of his favourite weapons. Ignoring Ryu's presence completely Yugi climbed off of the bed and fell to his knees beside Yami.

"Yami….." Yugi whispered softly. "Talk to me."

Yami eyes flashed for a second and he saw one of his fingers twitch. Yugi's eyes lit up in hope.

"Yami." He repeated. "Are you in there?"

Yami stayed silent and still and Yugi felt his heart fall and he looked at the ground. Yami stayed motionless then slowly lifted his head.

"Y-Yu……gi?" He muttered with a cracked, hoarse voice.

Yugi's head shot up in hope. He placed both hands on Yami's face then slowly lifted his head staring straight into Yami's dark eyes whilst Yami's gaze stayed on the ground. There was silence the Yugi saw Yami slowly move his eyes from the ground and has gaze moved to Yugi's own pupils.

"Yami……please…….." Yugi whispered.

Yami stared then Yugi saw the colour slowly returning, Yami slowly lifted his hands and gently placed then on Yugi's face.

"Yu-" Yami started but he as cut off by a sharp pain in his right arm.

Yami cried out in pain and clutched his arm.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out but was thrown on the bed before he could check Yami properly.

Yugi quickly sat up and tried to run over to Yami but was stopped as Ryu held him back.

Yami moaned softly and looked at his arm to see a dagger embedded deep in his upper arm, blood was pouring from the wound and was running down his arm forming a puddle on the floor and staining his clothes. Yami tried to sit up but has forced back down when a foot can in contact with the side of his head kicking him back to the ground. Yami moaned in pain. There was another kick to his stomach, then his ribs, Yami also heard the bones crack slightly. Yami instinctively curled up in a ball in an attempt to decrease the available space for the blows. He heard a laugh and Yami cried out in pain as Ryu placed his foot on the dagger and slowly added pressure.

"P-p-please…… s-s-s-stop……." Yami begged.

Ryu smirked in triumpth as he watched tears form in Yami's eyes and slowly slip down his face as he silently cried. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as well as he watched the person he loved being tortured.

"Well, what do you expect when you speak to _**MY**_ little queen?" Ryu laughed.

Yami stayed silently and continued to cry silently. Ryu slowly lifted up Yami's wing with his foot then used his tail to deeply slash the appendage and then did the same to the other making it completely unusable as Yami screamed in pain again.

"I hope you enjoy that Yami, that dagger was covered in poison. You should be feeling the effects right….. about……." Ryu stated with a smirk.

Yami screamed louder than he ever had before, it felt like his muscles were on fire, his skin felt like it was being peeled layer by layer from his body, his head felt like it was being repeatedly kicked and his heart felt like it was in a vice that was slowly tightening. Ryu laughed at Yami's screams.

"Don't worry, its not fatal, just painful." Ryu continued to laugh.

Ryu closed his eyes and smirked listening to Yami's scream. Yugi screamed in desperation as he tried to get past Ryu to help Yami.

"Like a beautiful lullaby." He stated.

Ryu looked at Yugi.

"You know……. this is kind of making me……" He roughly licked Yugi's ear with his forked tongue smirking.

Yugi desperately tried to get away from Ryu but his strong wings held Yugi in place as his tail began making its way up Yugi's kilt. Yugi closed his eyes tightly.

The door suddenly opened and a servant entered with her head bowed.

"Forgive me Lord Ryu but the meeting in the throne room is about to start." She said.

Ryu hissed in anger then reluctantly pulled back and released Yugi.

"Fine…… we'll finish this later." He laughed, he looked down at Yami. "That'll wear off in about half an hour."

"Slave, tell some of the guard to take Yami down to the throne room." He ordered.

She quickly bowed and left to complete the task. Ryu grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged the screaming boy out of the room. Yami lay on the ground still screaming in pain, eventually guards entered and dragged Yami to the throne room as well.

_____________________________________________________________________

XD I am cruel enough to not let this plan work as well. *cries* I'm sorry Yami but Ryus nasty, its all part of my plan! And I kinda find it fun as well.

Yami: *glares* If I wasn't in pain now you would be

YamiKoi: *Nervous laugh* OK, Read and Review Please!!!!!


	17. I've Come Back Fighting

Hey, sorry bout not updating but im at the part where all my coursework needs to be finished and giving in. I'll be on summer hols soon so ill be updating a lot more regularly. Anyway heres the next chapter, hope you like it!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 17

Bakura, Ryou and Kaiba were standing in the servant's quarters, it was 11:45 and Bakura was holding the weapon ready. The doors opened and Jounouchi stepped in with a sigh.

"Sorry I'm late but one of the guards decided it'd be funny to annoy me for a while." Jounouci explained.

"Finally, I thought you had taken a nap." Kaiba stated.

Jounouchi just stuck his tongue out and turned away ignoring Kaiba's comment.

"Alright, now we're **all **here," Kaiba emphasized, Jounouchi just glared back. "We can go."

Ryou carefully removed the bricks.

"Ryou'll go first, then me, Bakura and finally Jounouchi." Kaiba stated.

They all nodded and entered the hole. Jounouchi carefully put the bricks back before they left then they continued through the passageways. After 15 minutes ryou whispered "we're here."

Ryou grabbed the rope and carefully climbed up the rope and every followed. Ryou quietly dismantled the bricks and crawled out; he glanced to either side then whispered again "it's clear."

Everyone followed Ryou out and quietly crawled to the edge. Looking over the ledge they could see Ryu sitting on his throne with Yugi sitting on one side and Yami laying on the ground on the other. Kaiba silently nodded to Bakura.

Bakura, crossbow already loaded, carefully aimed the weapon at Ryu. His eyes narrowed as he carefully aimed.

Yugi glanced nervously over to Yami who was lying on the ground silently, Yugi wasn't either sure whether he was breathing, the demon had his eyes closed and was completely silent. Yugi sighed and looked at the ground, Ryu was listening to his subjects though didn't seem all that interested.

Bakura took a deep slow breath then pulled the trigger releasing the arrow. With a high, fatal speed it raced towards Ryu's head. With what seemed like the slowest moments of their lives the arrow flew.

Suddenly Ryu lifted his arm with the speed of light and caught the arrow less then a second before it hit its target. Yugi head snapped up in shock. Ryu smirked then lowered his arm.

"You really think such a simple attack would kill me?" He laughed. "Pathetic."

Kaiba and Bakura hissed in anger and Ryou bowed his head. Jounouchi's hair covered his eyes hiding his emotion.

" Well?" He laughed. "Or was that the best you could come up with?"

"No……" Jounouchi muttered.

Kaiba, Bakura and Ryou looked at Jounouchi.

"_**I'D RATHER DIE THEN STAY HERE WITH YOU!**_" Jounouchi shouted at the top of his voice.

Jounouchi launched his body forward hitting Ryu with all of his force and knocking them both over.

"Jou!" Yugi cried in worry.

Jounouchi and Ryu rolled across the ground then finally stopped Jounouchi lay under Ryu and Ryu smirked as he lifted the arrow Bakura had attacked him with ready kill.

"Wish granted." Ryu stated.

Joucouchi's eyes widened and he quickly covered his face with his hands.

"_**NO!**_" Yugi cried throwing his body forward and hitting Ryu will all his force knocking them both over.

Jounouchi quickly sat up. Ryu hissed in anger and grabbed Yugi's shirt and dragging him to his feet.

"Insolent little…." He slapped Yugi hard with the hand he was holding the arrow with.

Yugi cried out and stumbled back hitting the ground. Yami slowly lifted up his head looking at Yugi who had fallen only a few metres from him. Yugi sat up and whimpered softly as he touched the bleeding scratch created by the arrow head. Yami stared at the injury on Yugi's face……

Ryu smirked and grabbed Jounouchi who was half conscious as a result of his head's harsh contact with the floor. Ryu smirked and lifted the arrow with a smirk.

"Bye bye Jou." He stated with a smirk.

WHAM!

Ryu cried out as he was hit by another demon and hit the ground. Before he was able to even comprehend what had happened someone grabbed his shirt, spun him round and threw him at the closest wall with all their strength. Ryu cried out again as he hit the wall; he slowly rose to his feet and hisses angrily.

"_**WHO DARES?!**_" He screeched angrily.

Jounouchi was lying on the ground moaning, Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura were standing on the ledge, Yugi was sitting on the ground where he had fallen before and, standing in the middle of the room where Ryu had fallen before, was Yami gasping for breath his blonde bangs covering his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryu snapped angrily.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _**ever**_ hurt my hikari again!" Yami spat angrily.

Ryu hissed in anger and threw himself at Yami. Yami grabbed him as he made contact and threw him across the room slamming into a wall. Yami slowly walked over to Yugi and fell onto his knees before Yugi. Yugi swallowed nervously and just looked at Yami. Yami lifted his head his blonde bangs moving from his eyes and gently placed both hands at either side of Yugi's face soft crimson eyes staring into sparkling amethyst.

"Are you alright angel?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi eyes softened at Yami's normal caring voice.

"Yeah," Yugi said softly gently curling into a ball into Yami's arms and closing his eyes. "I'm alright."

Yami smiled softly. A loud screech broke Yami's caring stare and the two looked around to Ryu.

"Put him down." Ryu ordered.

Yami growled in anger. He calmly walked over to Jounouchi.

"Jou." Yami said softly.

Jounouchi moaned and looked at Yami. Yami gently put his other arm around Jounouchi's shoulder and jumped into the air and landed onto the ledge by Bakura, Kaiba and Ryou.

"Take care of Yugi and Jou for me." Yami said softly.

Yami gently placed Yugi onto the ledge sat Jounouchi on the ground.

"Yami-kun." Yugi said softly.

Yami just smiled softly back. Yami jumped back down and Ryu laughed.

"A demon that can't fly, that's new." He laughed.

Yami growled and glanced back at his torn bleeding wings that Ryu had torn at before.

"When I'm through with you you won't be able to breathe let alone fly." Yami hissed.

Ryu just laughed.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you fought me?" He laughed.

Ryu calmly removed a familiar cloth from his pocket and opened it revealing the part of Yami's soul. He smirked and calmly dug his claws into the soul. Yami physically winced but refused to show any emotion to Ryu. Ryu hissed and squeezed harder. Yami let out a small gasp and fell onto one knee putting his hand on his chest. Ryu laughed. Yami slowly rose to his feet again and just glared.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you to listen to your master again Yami." He laughed.

"Try me." Yami spat in reply.

Ryu smirked. Jounouchi slowly rose to his feet and looked around.

"What happened?" Jounouchi muttered softly.

"Jou!" Yugi gasped hugging his brother.

Jounouchi smiled softly and hugged Yugi. The two leaned over the ledge and stared at Ryu and Yami.

"What's going on?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yami's back!" Bakura shouted happily.

Yugi, Ryou, Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at Bakura. Bakura blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yami fan; would you like to be alone with your obsession?" Kaiba asked.

Bakura just glared in reply.

"What do you want to play this time?" Ryu asked with a smirk as he placed the cloth and soul into his pocket.

"Nothing." Yami replied. "I just want to _**kill you!**_" Yami screeched throwing himself forward and knocking both him and Ryu out of a window.

"Yami!" Yugi cried and the five quickly flew out of the window.

That's another chapter!hope you enjoyed  next chapter will be the last, please Read and Review!


	18. This Is For

**Hi there, here's the last chapter to Dark Demon Meets One Of Light, there is a question at the bottom and it would mean a lot to me but mostly for your reading pleasure that you answer! **So here's the final chapter to this story.

Warning: This chapter is very gory, if you don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

------

Chapter 18: This is for….

Ryu and Yami hit the ground hard, Ryu lifted his feet and hit Yami hard with the bottom of his feet sending Yami flying back and hitting the wall of a near by house. Yami screeched in anger and the two quickly rose to their feet. Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Jonouchi landed on the ground watching them fight. Ryu threw himself at Yami with all his force crashing through the wall behind Yami. Yami quickly grabbed Ryu's shirt and threw him out of the small house and he skidded across the ground. Yami jumped onto him attempting to scratch his face beyond recognition. Ryu kicked Yami hard sending him into the air then jumped up wrapping his arms around Yami's body pinning his arms to his side. Yami hissed in anger and forced his wings open growling in pain as the scratches became longer as he stretched them out then grabbed Ryu and threw him against the floor. Ryu cried out in anger then jumped to his feet and grabbed Yami's ankle before he landed, spun him around and threw him against the palace wall. Bakura flew over to Yami and helped the other to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked.

"I'm fine." Yami assured the other.

Ryu flew forward to attack Yami, Bakura quickly stepped in the way to defend Yami but Yami pushed him out of the way and hit Ryu head on.

"No, don't help, I'm going to kill him with my own hands." Yami screamed angrily as the two hit each other and began scratching and clawing each other.

"Yami-kun," Yugi whispered worriedly.

Ryu pulled away from the other then quickly flew into the air before Yami could attack him again.

"Coward!" Yami shouted angrily.

Ryu smirked then darted down and kicked Yami hard pushing him over. Every time Yami attempted to rise to his feet Ryu kicked him back down. This happened continuously until Yami grabbed his ankle and slammed him onto the ground and began clawing his chest and wings. Ryu hissed in anger and grabbed Yami's wrists, turned over and forced the other's hands beside either side of his head. He then leaned down and bit into Yami's left arm and tore a chunk of flesh out. Yami screeched in pain and kicked him off then quickly rose to his feet clutching his injured arm. Ryu smirked then chewed and swallowed the flesh in his mouth with a smirk.

"You don't taste too bad." He commented with a smirk.

Yami hissed in anger and threw himself forward hitting Ryu hard and tearing at the other's skin. Ryu screeched in pain and dug his claws into the hole in Yami's arm. Yami screeched and quickly pulled and stumbled away from the other. Ryu licked the blood off of his fingers with a smirk. Yami growled in anger and threw himself at Ryu, Ryu quickly jumped into the air dodging Yami and dug his nails into either side of Yami's shoulders and dragged him into the air. Yami hissed and screeched in anger as he felt the blood run down his arms and his skin being stretched as Ryu flew through the air with him. Yami could feel the flesh on his shoulders being pulled away as it was being peeled away from the bone. Yami flipped his body around and clutched Ryu's wings with the claws on his feet and tore a chunk out of each of the wings forming two holes in his wings. Ryu screeched in pain and released Yami as the wind hit the flesh, bone and veins in his wings, the two fell and crashed into a near by river. Yami quickly swam to the surface and crashed through the top gasping for breath, he clutched his arm moaning as the water seeped into his injury. Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Jonouchi landed beside the river.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami glanced over to Yugi but before he could speak he was yanked back down beneath the water. Yami spun around searching for Ryu but was hit hard by Ryu. Yami's eyes narrowed and he dug his claws into one of Ryu's injured wings. Ryu cried out but nothing could be heard as a few bubbles left Ryu's mouth. Ryu attempted to swim to the surface for some air but Yami grabbed his ankle and held him down attempting to drown the other. Ryu growled and kicked Yami in the face forcing him to let go. Ryu quickly swam to the surface then swam to the river edge and climbed out. Yami quickly shook his head still in the water clearing his head and swam to the surface, he then swam to the river edge and attempted to climb out.

"Having a fun swim?" Ryu asked.

Yami lifted his head then Ryu grabbed him by the shoulders and slashed his face hard ruining Yami's vision. Yami cried out and fell back into the river and let out a final breath as blood poured from his injuries. Yami could barely see forms gathering around the river edge vaguely making out Ryu and Yugi.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed trying to jump into the river after him but Ryu grabbed both of his arms holding him back.

Guards from Ryu's kingdom held Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Jonouchi back as the fought to save Yami.

"Let the disgusting beast rot in his grave." Ryu laughed.

"No! Yami!" Yugi cried desperately fighting against Ryu's hold.

Ryu growled in anger as he attempted to hold Yugi back, he barely had the energy to stand after the fight so he wasn't in the mood for Yugi's struggling right now, spinning Yugi around he hit the other hard. Yugi cried out in pain.

Yami could barely see Yugi fighting against Ryu's hold as his vision began to fade but before he did he saw Ryu strike Yugi across the face. Yami suddenly felt anger and adrenaline pump through his veins at the sight as he barely heard the cry from Yugi's lips.

Ryu smirked when Yugi stopped struggling and saw tears fall from his eyes. Suddenly both Ryu's and Yugi's body was sprayed with water. Ryu quickly spun around but it wasn't fast enough as he was suddenly thrown to one side. Yami stood on the river side gasping for breath as water dripped from his body. Ryu growled and threw himself at Yami but he grabbed Ryu's wrist and twisted it easily breaking it. Ryu cried out in pain and stumbled back clutching his wrist.

"That was the hand you hit Yugi with wasn't it?" He asked his eye's full of anger and loathing. "Well, you'll never do it again." He promised.

Ryu was gasping for breath as he clutched his arm moaning in pain. He growled and threw himself at Yami who easily dodged then grabbed his shirt and threw him to one side.

"I am sick of you causing harm to my friend's and the one I love." Yami spat angrily as he stood above Ryu.

Ryu growled and attempted to stand but Yami slammed his foot down his chest holding him down. Ryu hissed and attempted to claw at his foot but Yami was quicker and moved his foot and forced the claws into one of the holes in Ryu's wings and digging out some of the flesh. Ryu screeched in pain and attempted to move away from Yami but he just slammed his foot down onto his chest holding him down. Yami glared down at Ryu who stared back fear filling his eyes, he had known Yami a long time and had fought him many times but he had never seen the look Yami was giving him at this moment, he had never felt this afraid of Yami before in the thousands of years he had known the other.

"This….. is for my kingdom." Yami hissed, he slammed his foot down on Ryu's left arm crushing the bone at his elbow.

Ryu screeched in pain louder then he had ever screeched in his life. Yami walked around Ryu's body and placed his foot on the elbow of Ryu's other arm.

"This…. Is for my friends." Yami hissed, he slammed his foot down on Ryu's right arm crushing the bone at his elbow.

Ryu screeched in pain again as pain shot threw his body. Yami then moved again this time placing his foot on Ryu's right knee.

"This….. Is for Jonouchi." Yami hissed, he slammed his foot down on Ryu's right knee crushing the bone.

Yami moved again placing his foot on Ryu's left knee.

"This….. Is for Yugi." Yami hissed, he slammed his foot down on Ryu's left knee crushing the bone.

Yami moved one last time standing beside Ryu's above Ryu's head staring down at him.

"This….. Is for you." Yami hissed lifting his foot above Ryu's face.

"No, please do-" Ryu started.

He was cut off when Yami slammed his foot down on Ryu's face crushing the skull and feeling his foot hit the sand beneath Ryu's head. Yami stood in complete silence simply staring at the mess of broken bone, brain, blood and everything else that was now where Ryu's head had been only seconds ago. Yami slowly removed his foot from the messy remains dipped it into the water washing off the organs and bones. He slowly turned and stared at the guards still holding Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Jonouchi.

"I suggest, for your own lives, that you release them." Yami stated.

The four quickly released them and bowed to Yami. Yami silently brushed them off and turned to his friends.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

The four nodded.

"We're fine." Ryou assured him.

Yami nodded and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami asked approaching the smaller.

Yugi's eyes filled with fear and he quickly backed away.

"Yugi." Yami repeated.

Fear filled Yugi's eyes and he tried to run but Yami quickly wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and held him close.

"Calm down love." Yami whispered softly holding him close.

He leaned back and stared into Yugi's eyes. The hate and anger had left Yami's eyes and were instead filled with love and care.

"Are you alright little one?" Yami asked.

"Yami-kun?" Yugi asked.

A soft, familiar smile traced Yami's face.

"Of course it is." He replied softly. "I am truly sorry you had to see that, I was just trying to protect you."

Yugi eyes softened and he threw his arms around Yami's body tears streaming down his face.

"Yami!" Yugi cried happily.

"Yugi stop." Yami stated wiping the tears from Yugi's eyes. "I did this to keep you safe."

Yugi's eyes softened.

"Shed no more tears for him little one." Yami said with a soft smile.

"No more nightmares?" Yugi asked with a happy smile.

"No more nightmares." Yami promised with a soft smile, he leaned down and kissed Yugi full on the lips wrapping both of his arms around Yugi's body.

Yugi smiled and held Yami close smiling happily.

"I love you Yugi." Yami whispered.

"I love you too Yami-kun." Yugi replied happily.

Yami smiled softly back and kissed Yugi's forehead. Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba and Jonouchi ran over to Yami and Yugi.

"Let's go home little one." Yami said with a soft smile.

Bakura and Kaiba stretched.

"Thank the Gods." Bakura said happily. "Yami, next time you need help don't come to me."

Yami chuckled softly.

"I won't." Yami promised with a soft smile.

Yugi glanced over to Ryou and Jonouchi.

"Yami-kun," Yugi said nervously.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Can Ryou and Jonouchi come with us?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Yami's eyes softened, "of course, if they want."

Yugi smiled brightly as Ryou and Jonouchi's eyes lit up.

"We can _**all**_ go home." Yami said with a soft smile, he leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

"Isn't that sweet." Ryou said with a bright smile.

Ryou glanced over to Bakura and Kaiba glanced over to Jonouchi, the four blushed and quickly turned away. Yami and Yugi smiled at the cute sight, maybe this was _**their**_ beginning.

----

Finished! Please Review! I kind of got to a point where I started not to like this story which was why I rarely updated but I kind of liked the ending! XD

**Important Note: I started another story which was supposed to be a one shot but it's already 16 pages and I'm still writing, I just wanted to know should I post this up as one page or should I break it up into chapters? I'm not going to post it until it is complete but I know that it may be a bit long for one reading so breaking it into chapters will let people stop and easily find their place again but I did once have a bad connection with the internet and I found that I would have preferred it as one long story, so in your review let me know how you want it, one long story or broken into chapters, if you want it broken into chapters on average how many pages would you like in one chapter? Remember this is for **_**your**_** reading pleasure, I don't mind how I post it, let me know in your review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
